He's Psycho!
by Trinity9095
Summary: Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang…. Lanjutan Fic "That's My Psycho"
1. Chapter 1

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang….

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, BAD FIC, SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI ANDA AKAN SEPERTI DI IKUTI OLEH BAYANG-BAYANG (MANTAN JIKA ADA YG PUNYA XD )

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari tergesah-gesah, tidak di peduli kan lagi kaki mulusnya yang sekarang penuh dengan goresan merah yang pedih karena menabrak ranting semak, telapak kakinya yang telanjang terus berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindari kejaraan Sasuke yang mungkin sekarang sudah berlari mengejarnya.

Kakinya penuh lumpur dan bekas cabikan ranting semak dimana-mana , tanganya juga sudah penuh dengan goresan ranting semak yang tajam karena Sakura mengunakan celana hotpans dan baju tanpa lengan, Sakura terus berlari walaupun airmata terus melelah dari kedua emerald jernihnya, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sangat berbahaya seperti itu. Dia mengira jika Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuknya dari ceritanya tentang kematian orang tua Sakura.

"hikss..hikss.." Sakura mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar dan terus berlari kearah hutan yang semakin gelap karena hari sudah mulai senja. Rintik-rintik hujan menemani langkah kaki Sakura, tidak di pedulikannya lagi tubuh mengigilnya asalkan dia bebas dari Sasuke apapun akan dia lakukan.

 _ **BRAK**_

"Ittai.." Sakura memegang kaki kirinya yang tersandung akar pohon yang melintang dari bawah tanah karena tidak berhati-hati ketika berlari.

"hikss..hikss" dengan cepat Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pohon, Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun nyeri langsung menjalar di kaki kirinya. Sakura ingin menjerit namun di urungkanya karena mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke menggema di hutan itu.

"SAKURA! CEPAT KELUAR SEBELUM AKU MARAH PADAMU!" Sasuke berteriak sembari berlari cepat, hampir mendekat ketempat Sakura terduduk karena nyeri kakiknya.

Wajah Sakura langsung menampilkan raut panik ketika mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang cepat mendekat, sontak saja Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang akarnya dia sandng tadi, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya, berharap bisa menyembunyikan hembusan nafasnya yang kasar dan meredam rintihnya karena nyeri masih menyerang kakinya.

'Ya Tuhan.' Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika dia merasa Sasuke sudah berada di balik pohon tempatnya dia berlindung.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback 2 days ago

"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan Sakura yang berada di laptopnya, mereka sedang Video call 1 dengan yang lain.

Salahkan Sasuke yang tidak mau jauh dari Sakura walaupun 1 jam pun. Setiap rutinitas Sakura harus mengunakan webcam dan di tunjukanya kepada Sasuke seperti memasak dan membersihkan rumah, tapi tidak untuk membersihkan diri.

Saat ini Sakura sedang memakan eskrim yang di bawakan oleh orang suruhan Sasuke, Sakura bercerita pada Sasuke jika dia ingin makan eskrim di siang hari yang panas ini, dan Sasuke menyanggupinya.

Sakura sendiri bingung tugas apa yang Sasuke kerjakan di meja kerja di seberang sana,walaupun hari sudah menjelang malam, Sasuke masih setia sibuk dengan perkerjaanya. Bahkan ketika di pagi hari ketika Sakura bangun dan webcamnya masih menyala, Sasuke masih tetap terduduk di depan mejanya berkutat dengan tablet canggihnya.

Selama Sasuke di cina, Sakura selalu melihat Sasuke berada di balik meja itu, terkadang Sasuke terlalu focus dengan kegiatanya hingga melupakan Sakura yang terus mengawasinya dari webcam. Jika sudah seperti itu Sakura akan tetap membiarkan webcamnya menyalah dan pergi mencari makan atau menonton tv, dan akan kembali jika Sasuke sudah memanggilnya untuk bertanya-tanya dan mendengar keluh kesah darinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Sakura sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dan webcam belum mati juga, Sakura membawa laptopnya kearah kamar tidurnya karena hari mulai malam dan dia sudah lumayan mengantuk hari ini.

Sakura meletakan laptopnya persis di sebelah sisi kasurnya, wajahnya menghadap kearah layar laptop yang masih menampilkan Sasuke yang sibuk mengecek dokumenya, di sana masih siang hari. Maklum saja karena Sasuke berada di Cina yang berbeda Benua dengan London.

Sakura menatap dengan teliti wajah serius Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu, dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di hidung lancipnya memberikan kesan tersendiri terhadap Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Sakura tiba-tiba langsung melihat kearahnya, wajah Sakura langsung tersipu malu ketika Sasuke tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ada apa Hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil masih belum menghilangkan senyum atau bisa di bilang seringai dari wajah tampanya.

"Ah..tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke langsung melanjutkan kembali acara memeriksa berkas laporanya, Sakura kembali memerhatikan Sasuke. karena hari sudah menjelang larut dan mata Sakura yang mulai berat, tanpa sadar Sakura tertidur dan masih membiarkan webcamnya menyalah, membiarkan Sasuke mengamati wajah tidurnya dengan puas.

Antara sadar atau tidak Sakura mendengar Sasuke berkata

'Tidurlah yang nyenyak saki, karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur ketika aku kembali ke London.'

.

.

.

Flasback end

Tubuh Sakura mengigil ketika mengingat kejadian itu, Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan membuat tidur secara nyenyak mulai dari sekarang, ditambah jika dia tertangkap mungkin Sasuke akan mengurungnya dan akan memenjarakanya di ruangan gelap itu.

Sakura mengigit punggung tanganya ketika dia melihat kaki pucat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, matanya tertuju pada batu kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat Sasuke semakin datang kearahnya, dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena kakiknya terkilir Sakura mengambil batu itu dan melemparnya kearah lain agar Sasuke terkecoh dan dia bisa menjauh darinya.

 _ **TAK**_

Bunyi batu yang di lemparkan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke berpaling dan berjalan menjauh, dengan segera Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, Sakura berjalan kearah ujung hutan yang sudah keliatan tepinya.

Dengan senyum sumringah akhirnya Sakura berhasil mencapai tepi hutan.

"Akhirnya Aku bebas." Ucap Sakura semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tidak di pedulikanya lagi rasa kram yang menjalar di kakinya, asalkan bisa bebas Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk itu, bahkan jika kakiknya harus di perban kembali.

Air mata Sakura sedikit menetes ketika melihat ujung hutan yang tidak dipagar, hatinya berdegub kencang karena sebentar lagi dia akan bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun langkah kaki Sakura berhenti, ternyata itu bukan ujung hutan ataupun pagar pembatas, itu adalah cermin besar! Pantas saja Sakura merasa ganjal ketika dari kejahuan dia melihat bayangan daun jatuh sama persis dengan pandangan di depannya.

Dan dugaan itu d perkuat dengan adanya pantulan dirinya yang sedang berdiri dengan tubuh penuh lumpur juga luka serta bajunya yang sudah terkoyak. Rambut merah mudanya yang sudah acakan dan lepek, Sakura mendekati cermin itu dan merabanya, berharap jika cermin dia bisa membuka cermin itu. Tanganya bergerak cepat meraba-raba dinding kaca yang sudah sedikit usang tersebut.

"Disitu kau rupanya."

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika menemukan bayangan Sasuke di cermin, berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya, dengan seringai yang menakutkan dan langkah kaki lebar.

Sakura membalikan badannya ketika Sasuke datang mendekat dengan aura membunuh, tubuh Sakura bergetar ketika menatap mata onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah dan timbul 3 tomoe di pinggirnya.

"Bagaimana sayang, apakah ada jalan keluar di ujung hutan ini hm?" Sasuke menyeringai tajam.

Tubuh Sakura membeku ketika tubuh Sasuke menghimpitnya kearah dinding cermin, ketua tangan Sasuke memenjarakan tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendekat hingga beberapa centi dari wajah Sakura, Nafas Sasuke yang masih sedikit terenggah-enggah dan kasar mengenai pipi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"I got you baby." Ucap Sasuke sedikit mendesah kasar dan mengigit kecil telinga Sakura, tubuh Sakura menegang seketika. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

"Bad girl harus dihukum." Lanjut Sasuke, matanya kembali menatap emerald Sakura, tangan kananya bermain di rambut gulali Sakura.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, matanya tidak berani menatap mata merah Sasuke yang menurutnya masih memancarkan aura membunuh kepadanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang menunduk dengan seksama, di gerakan tangan kanan-nya untuk meraih dagu lancip Sakura, mendongakan wajah putih salju yang sedikit tertutup lumpur namun tidak menurunkan kadar kecantikanya itu.

"Apakah kau takut padaku hm?" Sasuke menyelipkan rambut pink Sakura yang jatuh tertiup angin senja, Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata bergetar dan linangan airmata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, bibir peachnya yang sudah mulai pucat bergetar karena kedinginan dan karena pengaruh Sasuke juga.

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya "Jadi benar kau takut padaku sayang?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ketakutan. Sontak saja Sasuke seperti tersadar jika dia sudah menakuti Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sayang, kau adalah hidupku. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu jika kau adalah hidupku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu sayang."

Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura yang penuh dengan goresan merah, menciumnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Sakura menatap kedalam mata Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat ketulusan di dalam mata onyx Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Hati Sakura sedikit menghangat, dia sepenuhnya sadar dia juga membutuhkan Sasuke di sisinya karena Sakura tidak memungkiri jika dia jatuh hati kepada sosok Sasuke si psycho.

"Ayo kembali kerumah, kita obati lukamu dan aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Sasuke mengandeng tangan Sakura.

Namun Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat "Ada apalagi sayang?"

Sakura hanya menatap kakiknya yang penuh lumpur dan bekas cabikan ranting semak, memainkan jemarinya.

Sasuke menatap kaki Sakura dan menemukan luka memar di kaki kanan Sakura.

"Apakah kakimu sakit untuk berjalan?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menunduk untuk memperhatikan luka memar di kanan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia menundukan dan membalikan badanya. "Ayoo Kugendong." Ucap Sasuke sembari menunggu Sakura untuk naik kepunggungnya.

Sakura awalnya ragu untuk naik kepunggung Sasuke, dia berpikir ulang tentang rencana kaburnya, bagimana jika ketika sampai di rumah Sasuke akan mengunci dan menyiksa dirinya. Pikiran itu membuat tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitim sayang, jadi kemarilah biarkan aku mengendongmu sampai kerumah kita." Ucap Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya pasrah dan membungkuk untuk naik ke punggung kokoh Sasuke, melingkarkan tangan dan kakiknya di tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah merasa Sakura sudah naik keatas tubuhnya Sasuke mulai berdiri perlahan dan berjalan pulang kearah rumah mereka

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap garang kearah Sakura yang terus menundukan wajahnya. Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah sangar Sasuke yang terus mengintimidasinya.

"Jawab aku sayang, mengapa kau ingin pergi dari rumah kita hm?" Sasuke menekan perkatanya di kata 'sayang' dan Sakura tau itu pertanda buruk jika dia berbohong di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kalau kau tidak mau berbicara aku akan membuatmu bicara saki."

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju ranjang besar di kamarnya, membanting tubuh Sakura dengan kasar dan menindihnya dengan cepat.

Sakura mencoba memberontak dengan memukuli dada bidang Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil terus memukuli tubuh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke lalu memenjara kedua tangan Sakura dengan 1 tanganya. "Jawab pertanyaanku saki, mengapa kau kabur kehutan huh? Ah! Apakah kau percaya dengan perkataanku tentang batas akhir pagar rumah ini hm?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia sibuk mengeliatkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke bisa beranjak dari tubuhnya walaupun dia tau itu sia-sia, tubuh Sasuke sangat berat dan kekuatanya 3 kali lipt dari kekuatan tubuhnya. Sakura bisa meraskan jika pergelangan tanganya yang di cengkram oleh Sasuke mulai terasa perih, karena cengkraman Sasuke yang kuat dan tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti untuk mengeliat.

Sasuke memeperhatikan Sakura yang terus memberontak di bawah tubuhnya, menurutnya mimic wajah ketakutan dan memerah Sakura sangat cantik. Sasuke mengerakan 1 tanganya yang bebas menelusuri wajah putih Sakura, menelusuri pipi mulusnya yang berbekas jejak air mata. Matanya terfokus kedalam emerald hijau jernih milik Sakura. Jemari tegasnya turun menelusuri bibir peace yang lembut milik Sakura. Sedikit mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bagian bawah bibir Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, menunggu tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir kissable milik Sasuke menunguci mata Sakura untuk tetap menatap onyx miliknya, hingga kedua mata onyx itu tertutup membuat emerald Sakura juga menutup seiring sentuhan bibir tegas Sasuke di bibirnya.

Ciuman Sasuke sangat lembut dan terkesah untuk tidak menyakiti Sakura sedikitpun, dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke yang mengunci kedua tangan Sakura berangsur-angsur melepaskan kekanganya. Menuntun tangan Sakura agar mengalungkan di leher kekarnya.

Bibir Sasuke tetap melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan tempo yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru, Sasuke tidak mau ngenyakiti Sakura karena menurutnya Sakura sangat berharga di matanya. Tangan Sasuke sibuk menulusuri pingang ramping Sakura, menyibak kaus tanpa lengan Sakura dan menelusuri perut rata Sakura.

Sakura mendesah perlahan atas perlakuan Sasuke , tanganya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengarah kerambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke, mencekramnya dengan lembut dan sesekali meraba tengkuk jenjangnya, Sakura sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya, menelusuri setiap jengkal kulitnya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menaikan tempo ciumannya, Sasuke menyerngit ketika merasa ciumanya terasa asin, dengan perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya daari wajah Sakura.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika melihat air mata sudah membanjiri kedua mata emerald Sakura, Sasuke sekaan di hantam oleh batu besar ketika menyadari ada raut ketakutan did alam mata Sakura.

Sontak saja Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. "Astaga maafkan aku saki." Ucap Sasuke sembari.

Sakura hanya diam di kasurnya dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, matanya menatap kearah jendela luar, hari sudah semakin malam dan Sakura masih terbaring kotor di ranjangnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi." Dengan bergegas Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menyalahkan keran air di bath tub, mengukur suhu yang pas untuk Sakura yang mengigil kedinginan.

Setelah dirasa pas, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di Rajang besarnya.

"Airnya sudah siap sayang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura dengan tertatih-tatih masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kesusahan untuk membuka kausnya karena tubuhnya lecet. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencari gunting di laci kamar mandi.

"kemari Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura melotot ketika Sasuke memegang gunting di tangan kanan-nya, pikiran-pikiran aneh langsung menjalar di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura "Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku hanya akan membantu mu membuka bajumu itu, kemarilah. Jangan takut."

Sakura hanya menganguk kecil dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke menaruh gunting di pinggir meja, kemudian menyelipkan kedua tanganya di pinggang Sakura

HAP

Dengan sekejap mata Sasuke membuat Sakura duduk di meja itu, Sakura hanya menngedipkan matanya bingung, mencerna apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh geli melihat mimic kebingungan Sakura, gadisnya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan hanya dengan mimic wajahnya yang berubah-ubah yang membuatnya bertambah imut.

Sasuke mengambil gunting. "Maafkan aku sayang, aku akan menggunting bajumu ini setelahnya kau boleh menuntut ku untung menganti baju ini bahkan jika kau meminta dengan model yang sama persis aku akan mencarikanya untukmu."

Wajah Sakura merah padam, bukan karena perkataan Sasuke. tapi karena sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengunting bajunya, dan itu akan membuat Sakura hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang bagian bawah baju Sakura dan mulai memotongnya dari bawah keatas

 _ **KRAK KRAK KRAK**_

Sasuke memotong baju Sakura dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai kulit mulus Sakura.

 _ **KRAK KRAK KRAK**_

"Sudah selesai Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjauhkan sisah kain dari tubuh Sakura, namun tiba-tiba saja mata Sasuke tertuju pada payudara Sakura yang tertutup dengan bra hitam.

Mata Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dari dada Sakura yang menurutnya cukup besar tersebut, nafas Sasuke mulai memberat dan jakunya mulai naik turun, Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya, beraoman mint yang memabukan.

Semakin lama wajah Sasuke semakin dekat, tubuhnya semakin menghimpit tubuh Sakura. Tanganya memeluk pingang Sakura.

Hingga wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.  
.

.

,

"May I?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke di balik bulu mata lentiknya, matanya memancarkan jawaban yang membuat nafas Sasuke semakin berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaaa akhirnya update XD

Udah nunggak hampir 1 bulan ini FF XD

Maaf yaa updatenya lama pake banget soalnya tri ikut beberapa test untuk masuk kuliah jadi harus belajar.. doakan Tri keterima yaa XD

Oh yaa maaf untuk chapter ini hanya sedikit, karena cuman jadi prolog aja buat chapter depan jadi sengaja di kasih sedikit aja X3

Terimakasih yang sudah Add tri di Line.. maaf mungkin ada beberapa temen kedeleted YuY karena line tri lagi eror dan semua temenya kedeleted YuY, tri berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat add lagi dari postingan home tri, jadi yang pernah like asti tuh ada pemberitahuanya. Dari situ tri bisa add lagi deh XD.

Buat yang udah nagih pagi-siang-sore malem ini udah update yaa semoga bisa mengganjal dulu, chapter depan habis-habisan..

Jangan lupa review XD

Btw chapter depan udah masuk bagian lemon *opss*XD

So mind to review for this ff?

Yg main berteman di Line ; ID line ; iamtri123


	2. Chapter 2

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang...

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READY, ITS EASY RIGHT? BAD FIC, MISS TYPO.

.

.

.

.

.

"May I?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura, mencoba membaca pesan yang tersirat di dalam manic emerald Sakura yang jernih.

Sasuke seketika membelalakan matanya ketika melihat jawaban Sakura, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas jika mata Sakura memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam. tatapannya bergetar samar, tubuhnya mendandak menjadi lebih dingin dan kaku.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa dia malah semakin membuat Sakura ketakutan langsung saja menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura ketakutan berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak mengijinkanku, saki." Jeda Sasuke sembari melepas kaos oblongnya yang kotor bercampur lumpur kemudian memasukanya kedalam keranjang baju kotor. "Tapi tidak untuk meringankan hukuman mu, kau sudah nakal hari ini saki dan kau akan mendapatkan hukumanya." Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura lagi, menjulurkan tanganya dan menatap Sakura lembut. "Ayo ku bantu membersihkan tubuhmu."

Sontak saja ucapan Sasuke membuat nafas Sakura tercekat, wajahnya langsung menampilkan mimik terkejut. Sasuke langsung terkekeh geli ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menghukum mu sekarang, dan aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal lain selain membantumu membersihkan tubuhmu yang penuh lumpur itu, jadi sekarang kemarilah." Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan seksama.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, biarpun begitu hati Sakura masih dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan yang menyelimutinya. Bagaimana tidak Sasuke adalah seorang psycho yang sudah mengincarnya, bagaimana bisa dia mempercayai seseorang yang sangat berbahaya sepertinya. Sakura hanya diam ketika Sasuke mengiringnya untuk mendekati bath tub yang sudah di isi air hangat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menambahkan cairan anti septic di dalam bath tub untuk mensterilkan kuman dan bakteri di luka Sakura, kemudian Sasuke mencelupkan dirinya terlebih dahulu lalu di susul oleh Sakura, tapi sebelum itu Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk melepas celana hotpantsnya dan sontak saja perintah itu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Apa! Kau sudah gila ya?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"kita sudah menikah di mata hukum sayang, secara hukum aku adalah suami resmi mu."

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke tidak percaya "Aku tidak yakin jika kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadaku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meyakinkan."Demi Tuhan, aku berjanji Sakura aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan cepatlah lepas celanamu dan masuk kedalam bath tub sebelum airnya menjadi dingin."

Tanpa di suruh dua kali Sakura langsung melepas celananya di depan Sasuke, dengan wajah memerah Sakura dan tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke ketika melepaskannya, langsung saja kaki mulus nan jenjang milik Sakura terpapar habis di depan mata Sasuke, hanya celana dalam renda berwarna baby blue dan bra berwarna hitam yang masih menempel di tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke menahan tawanya ketika menyadari jika warna baju dalam Sakura tidak serasi, dan kekehannya tersebut sukses membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah karena dia tau jika dia memakai dalaman denga warna yang berbeda.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung masuk kedalam bath tub untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, membuat bah air langsung mengenai perut Sasuke.

Tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung saja mengambil sabun dan pengosok badan di keranjang dekat bath tub, namun aksi Sasuke terhenti ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura masih mengenakan bra hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan bra hitam mu huh?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah, dengan nada sedikit meninggi Sakura menjawab "Untuk apa? Kau kan masih bisa menggosok punggungku walaupun aku masih memakai bra kan?" Sakura mengenggam tanganya yang mulai dingin.

Sasuke mendengus kasar "Mandinya jadi tidak bersih saki." Sasuke masih mempertahankan nada suaranya, tidak ingin membuat Sakura takut dengan suaranya walaupun masih terselip perintah dan tekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Dengan berat hati Sakura melepaskan pengait bra-nya. Sasuke tidak melewatkan satu adegan pun yang di lakukan Sakura ketika melepas kaitan bra-nya, gerakan jemari lentik itu ketika mengapai bagian belakang punggungnya dan menarik berlawanan arah. Membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke menegang.

'Tahan Sasuke, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil hadiahmu.' Batin Sasuke untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya yang mulai menegang. Namun berkebalikan dengan pikiran Sasuke yang sudah membayangkan tubuh mulus Sakura dengan tanganya yang mengelus setiap jengkal kulit mulus Sakura

 _ **TAK**_

Bunyi pengait bra Sakura yang terlepas membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke tentang tubuh Sakura, Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan bra hitamnya dan melemparkanya kearah keranjang kotor di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Sakura harus tetap mempertahankan posisi tegaknya ketika melempar bra-nya, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Sasuke melihat tubuh bagian depanya dengan tidak sengaja, dan akan memperburuk keadaan mereka.

Dengan cepat Sakura menangkup kedua payudaranya yang mengantung bebas agar tidak di lihat oleh Sasuke, ukuranya yang di atas rata-rata tetapi tidak terlalu besar membuat dada-nya seperti akan tumpah didalam tangkupan tanganya.

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu, dengan gestur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari bahu Sakura, Sasuke dengan jelas bisa melihat kedua gundukan payudara Sakura tersebut. Entah sengaja atau tidak tetapi Sasuke tadi bisa melihat betapa mengodanya pucuk payudara Sakura yang berwarna pink tersebut.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya kasar, bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin menegang, air hangat dalam bath tub tersebut malah tidak membantunya sama sekali, di tambah dengan aroma cherry yang menguar dari tengkuk Sakura. Dan jangan lupakan Sakura yang sudah hampir telanjang di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkeringat begitu banyak, entah karena air hangat di dalam bath tub atau karena situasi yang begitu 'mendesaknya' hingga membuat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kesukaanya.

Sakura masih menunggu langkah Sasuke, kakinya di tekuk dan kepalanya di tenggelamkan diantara lututnya, air bath tub bahkan mengenai dagu lancipnya, tanganya tidak lepas dari dadanya. Salah sedikit saja dia bergerak maka dadanya akan terbuka dan itu akan mengirim sinyal bahanya kepada Sasuke

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan posisi Sakura langsung saja mengambil pengosok badan dan membubuhkanya dengan sabun cair yang tadi diambilnya. sebelum menggosok tubuh Sakura, Sasuke sedikit menyipratkan air kepunggung mulus Sakura, Sasuke terus menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat butiran air jatuh dengan bebas di punggung Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan lengan bagian belakang Sakura penuh dengan bekas seperti luka cabikan, Sasuke menatap nanar luka tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menggosok tubuh Sakura, menggosok bagian pundak kanan dan kirinya terlebih dahulu, mengosoknya dengan lembut seolah-olah kulit Sakura sangat sensitive seperti bayi.

Setelah menggosok bagian pundak kanan dan kiri, Sasuke mengosok bagian punggung Sakura dengan perlahan. Sasuke bisa merasakan halus kulit Sakura ketika jemarinya tidak sengaja lepas dari pegangan penggosok badan, ketika jemarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh tulang belakang Sakura yang sedikit menonjol di punggungnya.

Hingga tiba gosokan Sasuke berada pada pangkal pungungnya, mengenai celana dalam berenda milik Sakura. Wajah Sakura tambah memerah ketika Sasuke menggosok bagian pingganya, tanpa di sadari Sakura lolongan desahan mengalun pelan dari bibirnya.

"Ahhh.."

Sasuke yang mendengar rintihan dari Sakura langsung saja menghentikan gerakanya "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya Sasuke. "Maaf jika aku mengosokmu dengan kasar, aku akan melembutkan gerakan ku."

Sakura menggit bibirnya kasar, bagaimana bisa dia mendesah di depan Sasuke. Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam sembari mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahanya yang menjadi-jadi karena gosokan tangan Sasuke yang menjadi melembut, malah membuatnya seperti mengelus tubuhnya, sakua mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya tentang tangan Sasuke yang mengelus punggungnya, Sakura bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir di pangkal pahanya, di tambah dengan posisinya yang sedang menekuk kakiknya, dan air hangat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, semakin membuat sesuatu di pangkal pahanya mengalir dengan deras.

Sakura bisa sedikit lega ketika merasakan Sasuke telah selesai mengosok bagian punggungnya, namun tubuhnya meremang seketika ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya membalikan badannya.

"A-apa?" Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Balikan badanmu sayang, aku tau kau mendengarnya dengan jelas." Sasuke berkata lembut, tidak di pungkiri oleh Sasuke juga jika tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti untuk mengosok tubuh lembut Sakura, belum lagi di tambah bagian selatan tubuhnya yang semakin menegang.

"Aku bisa melakukanya sendiri, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengambil pengosok badan dari tangan Sasuke dengan 1 tangganya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura membiarkan 1 tangannya terlepas dari payudaranya, menyebabkan 1 dadanya terekpose di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak sengaja menatap kearah dada Sakura yang terekpose buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke bergumam pelan "Baiklah."

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura merebut pengosok badan dari tanganya. Tanpa menatap Sakura Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung berdiri dan keluar dari bath tub dengan pelan, berjalan keluar pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dan menatap bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung bergegas berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya. Mengunci semua pintu keluar, menutup semua jendela, mengubah security code dan menghubungi penjaga gerbangnya untuk bisa pulang lebih awal.

Sasuke tidak mau malamnya kali ini terganggu dengan campur tangan orang lain, dia akan menyelesaikanya malam ini juga. Harus malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengosok badanya sedikit kasar, wajahnya masih memerah karena kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Bagaimana Sasuke mengosok punggungnya dengan lembut, bagaimana ketika kulit punggungnya tidak sengaja menyentuh bongkahan otot keras perut Sasuke, wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika membayangkan bagaimana jika jemari tangannya bermain di roti sobek tersebut.

 _ **Blush**_

"Kyaa! Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan huh?! Hentai girl!" gumam Sakura sambil memukul-mukul air di bath tub dengan kedua tanganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Sakura mengintip keadaan kamar Sasuke yang sepi, Sakura mengamati keadaan kamar Sasuke dan matanya tertuju pada bajunya yang tergeletak manis di ranjang Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menganti bedcovernya karena sebelumnya kotor akibat pergulatan tubuh mereka yang penuh lumpur.

Sakura mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke karena keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sakura lupa membawa handuk dan dia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke, setidaknya Sasuke bisa mengambilkanya handuk untuk dirinya dan itu lebih baik daripada keadaanya sekarang yang harus mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar mandi, belum lagi dengan resiko munculnya Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat kakinya terasa meleleh, menelusuri tubuhnya dengan mata onyx gelapnya itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke tidak ada disini sekarang dan Sakura harus cepat-cepat mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya serta mengobati luka-lukanya dengan segera.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, tubuhnya yang masih terdapat aliran air dari rambut gulalinya mengalir dengan lembut di kulit mulusnya.

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit cepat karena jarak antara pintu kamar mandi Sasuke dan ranjangnya lumayan jauh. Sakura berjalan secepat mungkin berharap jika Sasuke tidak akan kembali kekamarnya dengan cepat.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura akan sampai pada ranjang Sasuke.

Ceklek

Namun naas, sang pemilik kamar sudah kembali dari urusanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura membeku seketika ketika bunyi pintu terbuka dengan lebarnya, dan menyembulah sosok gagah Sasuke dengan celana kain katun hitam yang panjang membalut kaki berototnya dan baju casual santai membungkus tubuh bak dewa yunani miliknya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak seketika pemandangan yang pertama kali dilliatnya ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, tubuh mulus Sakura tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sebenarnya mata Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya menatap keseluruhan tubuh Sakura, Sasuke harus menjaga matanya untuk tetap menatap emerald hijau Sakura, dia tidak ingin hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di kamarnya sekarang.

Tubuh Sakura membeku seketika, tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat di gerakan, bahkan ketika langkah kaki Sasuke mulai berjalan kearahnya, Sakura harus bergerak bagaimanapun caranya.

Dengan kesadaran penuh Sakura langsung bergerak menyambar bajunya di ranjang Sasuke, sontak saja gerak Sakura tersebut membuat mata Sasuke yang dia tahan untuk fokus hanya pada mata Sakura gagal sudah.

Mata Sasuke sekarang sudah berpindah pada payudara Sakura yang mengantung dengan indahnya, tanpa balutan bra atau tangan mungil Sakura untuk menutupi kedua dadanya yang indah itu, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya akan memakai pakainya.

"Don't." ucap Sasuke spontan yang membuat gerakan Sakura terhenti dan mengantung bebas di udara.

Sasuke sedikit berdeham, "Time for youre punishment, Baby." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedikit serang menahan gairahnya yang sudah semakin high semenjak acara 'membantu' membersihkan tubuh Sakura tadi.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. tubuhnya meremang seketika ketika Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dengan sangat cepat.

Merebut baju dari tanganya dan melempernya kesembarang arah, tangan besar Sasuke melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Sakura, kulit pinggang Sakura yang mulus tidak tertutupi apa-apa langsung saja menyapa indera peraba Sasuke, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit seorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Jujur saja Sasuke sangat rindu dengan kemulusan kulit tubuh Sakura, terakhir kali dia merabanya ketika mereka berada di jembatan yang berada di danau deket mansion Uchiha. Merasakan setiap inchi tubuh Sakura dengan jemarinya.

Sakura terkejut dengan serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Sakura lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sasuke sudah mendorong tubuh telanjangnya terlentang di ranjang king size Sasuke. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini sangat poker face menurutnya, Sakura tidak bisa terlalu memastikan jika dia bisa membaca apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya karena ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Walaupun Sasuke begitu sangat professional dalam mengendalikan raut wajahnya, tapi Sasuke belum cukup professional untuk mengendalikan pancara gairah dari kedua mata onyxnya dan bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak memungkiri jika hanya melihat tubuh Sakura yang hanya berbalut dalaman tadi bahkan berbeda warna dapat membuat kejantannya menegang. Sasuke mengakui jika dia tidur dengan wanita jalang lainya dia bahkan membutuhkan foreplay yang sangat lama untuk membuat kejantananya menegang dengan sempurna.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis, ini menandakan jika Sakura memang di takdirkan untuk bersamanya, dan hanya Sakura saja yang bisa memuaskan nafsu birahinya.

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang menurut Sasuke itu malah membuat gairahnya bangkit, dengan cekatan Sasuke melepas kaos yang menurutnya membuatnya gerah tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke melepaskan kaosnya dengan segera memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh kepala ranjang Sasuke, Sakura mengambil bantal disekitanya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan lapar Sasuke.

"kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyentuhku jika aku tidak mengijinkanya kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada setengah membentak, tubuhnya bergetar takut. Sasuke sangat berbahanya sekarang.

Bunyi decitan ranjang terdengar ketika Sasuke mulai menaiki ranjang, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang meringkuk di ujung ranjang.

"Aku memang berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu tanpa izin mu,sayang. Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menghukum mu kan?"

Sasuke mengambil bantal dari tangan Sakura dengan cekatan. Matanya memandang tubuh Sakura secara perlahan, mengamati kulit mulus Sakura, mengamati bagaimana kedua puting Sakura menegang karena sang pemilik dalam keadaan was-was.

Mata Sasuke turun kearah bawah tubuh Sakura, melihat kearah kaki jenjang Sakura, mengamati luka yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai tertutup. Sasuke tidak memungkiri jika matanya tidak sengaja menatap kearah pangkal paha Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan kewanitaan Sakura yang berwarna merah muda.

Nafas Sasuke semakin berat ketika imajinasi tentang dirinya mencumbu tubuh Sakura di sini, di ranjangnya yang hangat, di kamarnya. Sasuke menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan semua pemikiran liar tentang Sakura, mencumbu tubuh Sakura lebih tepatnya.

Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang akan pria bertubuh tegap itu akan lakukan kepadanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja mencoba kabur lagi, tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu. Toh, dia tidak mau membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan menambah hukumannya. Sakura juga berpikir jika dia bisa lolos dia akan pergi kemana, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya kebanyakan tinggal di Jepang daripada di London. Belum lagi dengan orang intel Sasuke yang pasti dengan mudah bisa mendapatkanya hanya dengan jentikan jari.

Sakura sangat tau bagaimana berkuasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke di dunia ini. bahkan jika Sasuke mau, Sasuke bisa saja menjadi pemerintah yang royal untuk Negara _**Britani**_ ini. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mau hal itu, dia lebih baik bekerja di kantornya, pulang dengan nyaman ke mansion pribadinya, dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan Sakura. Mengisinya dengan suara gelak tawa dan desahan yang membuat Sasuke bisa memalingkan duniannya hanya karena sosok perempuan yang dia cintai.

Sakura juga sangat tau jika Sasuke sangat mencintainya dari pandangan hangat Sasuke yang di tunjukan kepadanya, bagaimana Sasuke berkata lembut di depannya, bagiaman Sasuke merawatnya, bagimana suara baritone Sasuke mengcapkan kata-kata cintanya kepada dirinya yang membuat Sakura terbuai dengan semua itu. Tapi Sakura juga tidak melupakan jika Sasuke sosok yang terkadang kasar ketika kemauanya tidak di turuti, manja ketika hanya bersamanya. Dan Sakura akui dia sangat menyukai itu walaupun resikonya besar.

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan, Sakura dengan jelas bisa melihat sinar gairah yang begitu besar dari kedua mata onyx tersebut yang entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya memanas seolah-olah tatapan itu mengalirkan energy panas kearah tubuhnya, tatapan itu membuat Sakura mengakui dirinya juga ingin di sentuh oleh Sasuke, merasakan jemari pria itu menelusuri setiap inci kulitnya.

Tetapi ada sedikit ketakutan di hati Sakura, bagaimana jika pria itu akan menyakitinya, dan dia benci bagian itu. Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan cinta, bukan karena hukuman karena dia sudah bertindak melewati batas, tapi karena cinta yang membara di antar mereka.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya, dia ingin menyentuh tubuh Sakura sekarang, sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Kejantananya ingin di puaskan oleh Sakura, merasakan tangan halus menggenggam miliknya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menggerakan jemari tegasnya, menyentuh pipi lembut Sakura. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam emerald hijau Sakura. Perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata Sakura.

Sakura yang seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke yang berhembus di depan wajahnya, Sakura meremas seprai ranjang Sasuke untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya dan menunggu respon Sasuke selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bwhahaah maaf yaa TBCnya nanggung banget XD

Sengaja di potong adegan lemonya soalnya lagi bulan puasa.

Sebenarnya chapter ini mau di post waktu hari terakhir puasa, eh ternyata tri ada plan mendadak alias liburan XD jadi gak bisa post hari itu.

Dan sebenarnya chapter ini mau di bikin sampe 5K tapi karena +-3K nya itu lemon jadi kepenggal segini aja hee XD

.

.

.

Hello reader baru, XD

Jangan lupa baca THAT'S MY PSYCHO dulu yaa sebelum baca FF yg ini, suapaya alurnya jelas dan gak binggung :D

Balesan review

Williweillydoo : update di ff baru XD yg itu kan bab 1 jadi udah selesai.. yg ini lanjutanya, yaitu bab 2 :D

Dianarndraha : waduhh maaf ya kalau kamu mengaharap chapter yg ini panjang.. hikss, soalnya cuman segini aja :'(  
mungkin chapter depan baru bisa lebih panjang. Udah lanjut yaa XD

Jamurlumutan642 : bwhahaha Tri mau bikin sasuke versi psycho biar ada sedikit beda :'V, jangan tahan nafas, gak ada abang sasuke yg bakalan nolongin entar kalau pingsan :'V

Panda Pinky : wkk sasuke serem yaa XD, okkeh udh lanjut yaa XD

Wahida452 : akhirnya log in juga XD hello yuu *lambai2* udah lanjut ya :'D

Suket alang-alang : baca chapter TMP di bagian chapter akhir yaa ^^

Ayutami : mudah-mudahan ini termasuk update kilat XD

Sasara keiko : sudah update yaaa~ :D

Nasyaila : untuk lemonnya tunggu habis puasa yaa.. Amiin makasih yaa *bow*

Undhott : udah update yaa.. hehehe

Putri sari.906 : huwaaa maaf udah ngecewain, chapter ini baru menjurus/? Ke lemon hehehe,  
ini udah termasuk kilat belom? XD

AkagamiShimura27 : aduuh maaf yaa chapter ini belom ada lemonya:'( hikss.. iyaa makasih  
dukunganya hehehe

Yy : sudah yaa~ XD

Uchiha Azima : Hai^^ Alhamdulilah udh mulai berkembang tulisan ku XD kirain bakalan bobrok terus, makasih koreksinya. Jadi tau deh gimana tulis ff dengan bagus XD, kalau typo mudah2an sudah gak di chapter ini hee.. makasih yaa doanya ^^, amiin semoga kamu juga keterima di jenjang pendidikan yang mau minati nanti hee ^^

Joruri katsushika : sebenarnya saki udah nikah sama sasuke dan sah di mata hukum, cuman mereka belum pemberkatan di gereja karena mereka sepakat ngelakuinya pas sasuke udh balik dari Beijing, tapi ternyata sasuke... *baca TMP di chapter akhir yaa XD*

Qaunitaar : sudah lanjut yaa XD

C. Pricillia : amiin makasih yaa XD *bow* ini udah lanjut XD

Sitieneng4 : waduhh maaf yaa, chapter ini belum lemon banget :'( soalnya lagi masuk bulan puasa, so baru di post chapter lemonnya pas udh selesai lebaran :'(  
maaf yaa :'(

Ludie Ok439 : sudah update yaa :'D.. hee thanks :*

Prissa Armstrong : sudah update yaa.. hahaha di baca lagi aja supaya nyambung sama bab ini, hee XD..

: hee.. udah lanjut yaa ^^

Blackhead394 : sudah lumayan kilat sepertinya XD

Sasa hatake : sudah lanjut yaa XD

Yencherry : udah update yaa ^^

Kirara967 : hee iyaa XD

Greente a Kim : makasih semangatnya ^^, udah lanjut yaa

Devi Na Akeyama : udah lanjut ya dek XD

Taka Momiji : huhuhu iyaa nih, semoga di chapter ini typonya udah sedikit kalau bisa gak ada hee XD

Kuproygapunyakun :hehe. Hello there ^^, sudah update kilat yaa XD

Awesome : sudah lanjut yaa hee.. thanks ^^

Haruno347 : wkk.. ciaa gregetan XD hee udah update yaa

Idaluplup : disini udah keliatan belum apa hukumanya XD

TheGarrix : sudah lanjut yaa dek.. hee makasih^^

Hm : okay

Genie Luciana : sakura gak bakalan kabur kayaknya.. muehehe tunggu aja chapter selanjut yaa  
XD

Shinju Hyuuga : Amiin, makasih doanya ^^ *bow*

Guest : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Yuki91 : udah lanjut yaa, maaf kalau lama w(_*_)W *bow

Choco Creamy : disini udah keliatan gak yaa apa hukumanya hee.. XD udah lanjut yaa

.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yg udh review dan hello reader baru XD makasih udh nyempatin baca ff abal ini, ff ini dikerjaain di waktu senggang tri waktu lagi kerja dan belajar buat kuliah..

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Update

Huwaaa makasih minna-san yang udah support tri *hapus air mata*

Maafin tri yaa udah egois karena udah update hal2 berbau seksual YuY

Reader mau maafin tri kan?

Sebagai permintaan maaf tri bakalan update chapter depan beberapa hari setelah ini.

Oh yaa tri tekankan sekali lagi, Bagi yang tidak suka ff tri boleh klik aja Gak bakalan di hack kok :'v. FF Tri ber-rated M.. udah ngertikan maksudnya.. yeap isinya konten dewasa, yang di bawah 17 gak boleh baca2 loh.. entar khilaf mau hack akun tri XD.

Terimakasih untuk sarannya, tri masih perlu bimbingan karena masih author newbie..

Yah bisa di bilang masih belajar merangkak di dunia FFn terutama di fandom SasuSaku

Jadi tolong ajarkan tri bagaimana menulis dan mengunakan kosakata dengan benar.

Jujur saja tri senang mendapatkan kritikan karena kritikan itulah yang membuat tulisan tri semakin hari semakin baik.

Tapi bisa bedakaan mana kritikan mana mencaci kan? XD

Lebih bagus lagi jika kritikanya itu menggunakan akun asli, tapi kalau gak log in boleh kok asal bahasanya sopan yaa XD

Btw next chapter udah pasti lemon, jadi yang mungkin masih dalam tahap beribadah jangan di baca dulu yaa.. takutnya aja kejadian seperti kemarin terulang *garuk pipi*

Okay.. see you in the next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang….

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, BAD FIC, SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI ANDA AKAN SEPERTI DI IKUTI OLEH BAYANG-BAYANG (MANTAN JIKA ADA YG PUNYA XD )

MAAF FF INI TERKADANG HIATUS TIBA-TIBA KARENA AUTHOR JONES DAN SUKA GALAU WKWKWK

(TAPI UDAH TAKEN WKWKW)

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Sakura, matanya terus menatap emerald milik Sakura. Kobaran gairah sangat tercetak jelas di mata Sasuke dan Sakura bisa melihat itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Ma-Mau apa kau!" teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang wajahnya semakin mendekati Sakura, tubuh Sakura yang telanjang bulat semakin membuat posisinya terpojok. Dia tidak bisa melawan Sasuke sekarang dengan raut yang menahan gairah yang sudah di tahanya semenjak di kamar mandi tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mau ku?" Sasuke menjeda ucapanya, di arahkan tangan kanan kearah wajah Sakura dan mencengkramnya. "Mau ku adalah ini." Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan rakusnya, tanganya berpindah kearah payudara Sakura yang tidak tertutupi itu, tanganya tidak berhenti meremas kedua gunung kembar milik Sakura yang sedari tadi sangat ingin di remasnya. Lembut dan kenyal

menurut Sasuke, ukurannya yang lumayan besar dengan puting kemerahan membuat birahi Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura terus meronta di bawah kukungan tubuh besar Sasuke, tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut kain apapun semakin memudahkan Sasuke untuk menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit mulusnya.

Sakura menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya ketika Sasuke menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya, meminta akses untuk menjelejahi mulut Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menutup bibirnya namun Sasuke tidak kehilangan cara untuk memaksa wanita berambut pink itu untuk membuka mulutnya, dengan gerakan lembut Sasuke mengelus pinggul Sakura, membuat Sakura menggeliat tak karuan di bawahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, di elusnya pinggul Sakura yang semakin lama membuat Sakura semakin menggeliat tak nyaman, Sakura tersadar jika dirinya tidak bertindak Sasuke akan menaklukanya dengan mudah seolah-olah mengambil permen dari seorang bayi, dengan kekuatan penuh Sakura menendang Sasuke hingga terjembab kebawah ranjang.

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan amarah yang meluap-luap, matanya terpancar kobaran api marah dan gairah yang bersatu menjadi sebuah obsesi.

"Kau, berani sekali sayang." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedikit menekan dan menahan amarah.

Sakura melompat dari kasur menuju kearah pintu, tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat dan rambutnya acak-acakan akibat ulah Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengetahui jika Sakura berniat kabur dengan cepat menarik kaki Sakura yang menyebabkan si empunya jatuh terlungkup, kepala Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuhnya, kaki Sakura menendang-nendang Sasuke namun tak berhasil. Cengkaraman Sasuke begitu kuat hingga bisa dirakanya jika kulit kakinya memerah dan pedih akibat kerasnya cengkraman Sasuke. Layaknya elang yang mencengkram mangsanya, tak akan dilepaskan walaupun menangis darahpun.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, menindih tubuh Sakura dan mengunci kedua tangan Sakura dengan 1 tanganya. Di dudukan tubuhnya di atas perut rata Sakura, tidak semua hanya segaian berta tubuhnya agar Sakura tidak bisa beranjak pergi.

Dilepaskan kaos oblongnya dan dengan segera di ikatkan kearah pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan kencang, Sakura melotot tak percaya apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya. Dilihatnya tubuh seksi Sasuke yang terpampang di hadapannya, jika saja situasi dan kondisinya tidak seperti sekarang ini Sakura pasti akan mengaggumi otot-otot menonjol di perut Sasuke yang seksi itu, namun situasinya sekarang sudah berubah. Sasuke tidaklah seperti yang Sakura bayangkan, Sasukenya yang gentle ternyata adalah seorang psycho yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya terus berada disisinya.

Jika saja Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Sakura, mungkin saja Sakura akan memaafkanya dan dengan rela hati untuk bersama pria itu, namun Sasuke sudah menipunya, menipunya bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya jika Sasuke adalah lelaki yang brengsek seperti ini. Sakura masih mencoba meronta di bawah kukungan tubuh besar Sasuke, kakiknya yang bebas menendang-nendang udara kosong untuk menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya.

Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap kedua kaki Sakura yang semenjak tadi terus menganggunya untuk menaklukan dirinya, dengan cepat Sasuke menekuk kedua kaki Sakura dan menempatkan tubuhnya di antara selangkangan Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba untuk mengelus kemaluannya, matanya melebar ketika sentuhan itu benar-benar menyentuhnya tepat di atas kemaluanya, Sakura mencoba untuk meronta dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan lihai Sasuke yang sudah mulai tidak terkendali dalam menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

Tapi apalah daya, tubuh Sakura yang kecil dan kondisi tubuhnya yang terkukung dengan kuat di bawah tubuh perkasa Sasuke hanya bisa melakukan perlawan yang menurut Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menggelitiknya. Sakura bisa merasakan jika jemari tengah Sasuke mulai mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kemaluannya dan Sakura menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke, ja-jangan coba-coba kau melakukanya, aku tidak mau." Ucap Sakura dengan kencang, Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda, senyum setannya tidak luput dari wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukan, INI."

"Ahhhh…" Sakura menjerit dengan keras ketika Sasuke memasukan 1 jarinya kedalam tubuhnya, Sasuke mengamati raut wajah Sakura yang menyerngit dalam, kedua alis menyatu, dahinya berkerut dan matanya terpejam. Raut wajah Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi sakit namun nikmat inilah yang menjadi candu Sasuke, menurutnya Sakura sangat menggariahkan ketika saat-saat seperti ini.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jarinya terasa seperti terjepit oleh daging lunak yang hangat, jarinya juga bisa merasakan jika daging tersebut berdenyut-denyut tak karuan, dengan perlahan Sasuke menambahkan jarinya menjadi 2 di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya hingga setitik air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan ada penghalang yang berada di ujung titik yang bisa di sentuh oleh jarinya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Saki-nya masih belum tersentuh oleh siapa pun.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk, sementara tangan satunya mengelus perut rata Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam desahanya yang terus-terusan ingin kluar dari bibirnya, Sasuke yang melihatnya meyeringai tajam.

"keluarkan saja sayang, jangan di tahan. Aku ingin mendengar suara mendesahmu." Ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura, dengan sengaja Sasuke menghembuskan nafas hangat ke telinga kanan Sakura dan sedikit mengigit daun telinganya tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang tidak berhenti bergerak di bawah, ibu jarinya kini sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu mengusap-usap klirotis Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mendesah karena perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, tubuh Sakura mulai melemah, perlawannya terhadap Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang, tubuhnya mulai melemas tidak sekaku tadi untuk melawan Sasuke, nafasnya sudah mulai tersenggah-senggal, matanya mulai berubah sayu, perlahan namun pasti suara desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, entar di sadari atau tidak jika Sasuke semakin menyeringai tajam ketika mulai menyadari jika Sakura lama kelamaan menghentikan perlawanannya dan mulai menerima sentuhanya.

"So, apakah kau menikmati ini, saki?" Tanya Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya. Sakuranya hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja memelankan gerakan jarinya, Sakura yang merasa kurang dengan tempo kecepatan yang menurutnya sangat lambat itu membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

Dilirikan matanya kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh isyarat, bibir seksinya masih menyunggikan senyuman mautnya yang menurut Sakura bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena pesonanya.

"Ada apa saki? Apakah kau perlu sesuatu?" Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan setengah sayu, di jilatnya bibir bagian bawahnya yang terasa kering karena ulah Sasuke yang mengerjai tubuhnya. Sakura tidak mengatakan 1 kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnyanamun Sasuke tau jika Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, hal ini membuat Sasuke mulai geram dengan Sakura, sikap keras kepalanya yang tidak mau mengakui jika Sakura menikmati permainannya.

Dengan kesal Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan membiarkanya tetap di dalam Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan menggerakan 1 jaripun jika kau tidak memohon kepadaku saki." Sasuke berucap dengan penuh penekanan, matanya terus mengamati Sakura yang sedang menahan gairahnya.

Sakura yang mulai sadar memandang garang kearah Sasuke "PERSETAN DENGANMU!" teriak Sakura kearah Sasuke, nafasnya tersenggal pelan.

Teriakan Sakura menyulut amarah Sasuke, dengan kesal Sasuke memasukan jari ketiganya kedalam vagina Sakura.

Sontak saja Sakura menjerit kesakitan ketika Sasuke melakukanya, matanya kembali mengeluarkan airmata, rasa pedih dan panas menyelimuti bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat airmata Sakura di ujung matanya sedikit melunak, ada rasa sedikit kasihan ketika melihat wanitanya berlinang airmata seperti ini, namun ego dan gairahnya lebih medominasi dirinya ketika hasratnya sedang tinggi.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan pelan, dan Sakura mulai mendesah pelan karenanya. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang sudah mendingan dari yang tadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengubah kecepatan jarinya menjadi sangat cepat, Sakura yang tidak siap dengan serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu sontak saja menjerit kaget.

"Ahhhhh..hmmmm.. s-stop..Sasuke..ahhhnn.." desah Sakura ketika Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya seperti yang di perintahkan Sakura. Sakura memberi tatapan bingung kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa? Bukan kah kau memintaku untuk berhenti?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura memandang tak percaya pada dirinya, tanpa di sadari jika dia memang meminta untuk menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke namun tubuhnya berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, tidak di pungkiri jika dirinya sangat menikmati apa yang di lakukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke sangat menyadari jika Sakura sangat ingin dirinya meneruskan kegiatan itu, walaupun mulut Sakura berkata tidak tapi Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya dari tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya semakin menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Sakura menatap nyalang kearah Sasuke. "Cukup dengan main-mainya, aku ingin kau menyinkir dari tubuhku sekarang." Perintah Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat 1 alisnya "Tidak Sakura, ini bahkan belum dimulai jadi mengapa aku harus menghentikannya? Lagipula sepertinya kau menikmatinya." Sasuke menyeringai.

"kau gila, lepaskan aku sekarang Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

"TIDAK!" balasa Sasuke keras, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu saki, walaupun kau menangis darahpun kau tidak akan kulepaskan. Camkan itu!"

Amarah Sasuke semakin menjadi, tanpa rasa belas kasihan di tariklah kedua jarinya keluar dari tubuh Sakura tanpa memperdulikan si empunya merintih kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit." Rintih Sakura.

Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur gelap mata tidak peduli dengan rintihan Sakura, dengan cepat di tegakan tubuhnya dan dilepakan celana serata dalamanny, memperlihatkan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan gagahnya.

Mata Sakura melotot ngeri ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke, kepalanya kosong, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut.

'Be-besar sekali.' Batin Sakura, Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan kenjatanan Sasuke menusuk kedalam tubuhnya, belum lagi dia masih perawan, rasanya pasti sakit sekali

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan antara amarah dan gairah terpancar dari matanya. "Permainan baru saja di mulai sayang." Ucap Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan. Tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura, matanya tak lepas dari mata emerald Sakura yang bergetar takut.

"Ma-mau apa kau! Menjauh dariku." Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika kedua tanganya sedang teriakat dan kedua kakinya yang sekarang sdah ti cengkram dengan keras oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, aku tau pasti kau mengetahuinya." Sasuke menekuk kedua kaki Sakura, mata Sakura semakin melebar ketika melihat Sasuke sudah benar-benar di antara kedua kakinya, tanpa penghalang apapun atau sehelai benangpun.

"Aku tau kau pasti mengerti tentang hal-hal yang seperti ini kan?" Sasuke menyeringai, di ciumnya paha dalam Sakura, jemarinya mengelus betis mulus Sakura.

Sakura tidak memimungkiri jika dirinya pernah menonton film porno ketika masih di bangku sekolah, salahkan teman-teman binalnya yang merecokinya dengan film-film beradegan syur yang membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Tapi tidak telintas sedikit pun di benak Sakura jika dia akan melakukan adegan dewasa yang pernah di tontonnya itu sekarang.

Sakura menggidik ngeri kala terlintas di benakknya video porno yang menampilkan seorang wanita yang di perkosa oleh lelaki dengan kejantanan yang besar, masih sangat segar diingatanya bagaimana wanita itu menangis meraung-raung ketika pemuda itu memasukan kejantannya secara paksa kedalam tubuhnya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika Sasuke spertinya bersiap-siap untuk memasukan kenjatannya.

"JA-JANGAN SASUKE!"

Namun Sasuke tetap saja memasukan kejantannya kedalam Sakura.

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH…." Teriak Sakura keras, nyeri langsung menjalar kebagian bawah tubuhnya, rasanya seperti di belah mejadi 2, Sakura meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras, ini adalah kali pertamanya dalam hubungan intim dan rasanya sangat sakit, tidak pernah terlintas di benak Sakura kali pertamanya akan menjadi sesakit ini, didalam angan-angan Sakura dia mendapatan hubungan intim pertamanya dengan rasa yang berbeda dari ini, rasa seperti yang melayang di atas awal dengan memadu kasih dengan pria yang dia cintai.

Tak di pungkiri oleh Sakura juga jika Sasuke adalah pria yang dia cintai, dan entah mengapa hatinya mejadi sakit saat mengetahui pria yang di cintainya ternyata tak sebaik yang dia kira selama ini, pria yang di cintainya, pria yang saat ini tengah berusaha merengut keperawananya yang di jaga untuk suaminya, iya memang benar Sasuke adalah suami sah Sakura saat ini. Namun, mereka belum melakukan pemberkatan di gereja untuk mengesahkan di mata agama. Pria yang di kagumi oleh Sakura, yang di cintai saat dirinya bertemu, yang sangat dia sayangi. Ternyata adalah pria yang tega menodai dirinya, pria yang tega memaksakan kehendak pada dirinya, Sakura hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahanya ketika kejantanan Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jika ada penghalang di ujung kejantanya, dan hal itu membuat senyum tipis menyungging di bibir Sasuke, ada rasa bangga tersendiri ketika dirinya adalah orang pertama yang mengambil kehormatan ratu hatinya. Matanya memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kesakitan, menahan sakit akibat penyatuan tubuh mereka terutama Sakura yang masih perawan.

Sasuke yang tak tahan melihat raut kesakitan pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sakura, mengigit dan menghisap leher jenjang milik Sakura guna mengalihkan rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh wanitanya tersebut, tanganya bergerak kearah dada Sakura puncaknya yang menegang karena si empunya sedang berusaha untuk melawan tubuhnya.

Sakura merasakan jika kejantanan Sasuke masuk sempurna kedalam tubunya, walaupun tidak semuanya masuk karena ukuranya yang panjang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa nikmat yang menjepit kejantanannya, tangannya bergerak kearah dada Sakura dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

Di lihatnya wajah Sakura yang tidak menunjukan raut kesakitan seperti sebelumnya, dengan perlahan Sasuke memaju mundurkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura, alisnya berkerut tajam ketika merasakan kejantanya di jepit oleh Sakura.

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang menyerngit nikmat, tidak di pungkiri oleh Sakura jika dirinya diam-diam menganggumi ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini, menurutnya Sasuke sangat seksi dengan peluh yang membanjiri jidatnya dan beberapa peluh yang mengkilat di tubuh seksinya.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah dan matanya memandang tidak percaya jika kejantanan Sasuke sekarang sudah bersarang dalam tubuhnya, rasa perih dan panas yang terus bersarang di kemaluanya akibat tubuh Sasuke yang mulai bergerak membuat Sakura merintih sakit.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan, mata onyxnya mentapa lekat kearah emerald jerni Sakura, menguncinya untuk terus menatap matanya dan melupakan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya.

Sakura terus menatap mata Sasuke tanpa berkedip, semakin lama wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan nafas hangat Sasuke berhembus hangat di wajahnya.

Sakura bisa merasakan bibir seksi Sasuke yang menmpel erat di bibirnya, sesekali menghisap bibir bawahnya, beda dengan permainan Sasuke yang tadi kali ini Sasuke menciumnya sangat lembut bahkan sangat amat lembut hingga membuat Sakura terbuai dnegan ciuman itu.

Sakura menutup matanya ketika bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut dan tanganya yang bergerlia di sekitar lehernya. Tanpa Sakura sadari jika dia perlahan namun pasti membalas ciuman Sasuke walaupun masih tidak sejelas Sasuke menciumnya, dan Sasuke menyadari itu, dia bahkan tersenyum menyeringai di tengah ciumanya dengan Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke beranjak kerah pergelangan tangan Sakura yang di ikat menggunakan kaos oblongnya, dengan 1 tanganya Sasuke membuka ikatan tersebut dan dengan cepat mengalungkan tangan Sakura kelehernya.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap kearah Sakura yang terengah-engah, pipinya memerah, matanya terpejam, dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda Sasuke, pemandangan yang sangat Sasuke kagumi.

"Buka matamu, saki." Perintah Sasuke dengan suara beratnya

Mata Sakura perlahan mulai terbuka, emerald hijaunya menatap langsung kerah onyx milik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau-" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga Sakura

"MILIKKU SELAMANYA" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, dan di akhir dengan gigitan kecil di daun telinga Sakura.

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika Sasuke bergerak tanpa peringatan di dalam dirinya, Sakura bahkan sedikit tersentak kebelakang akibat dorongan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba terhadap tubuhnya.

Lama kelamaan rasa nikmat menyerang tubuh bagian bawahanya, dan tanpa sadar Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan, dan Sasuke sudah menunggu hal ini semenjak tadi. Mendengar desahan merdu dari Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Sakura semakin menggeliat nikmat di bawahnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan jika Sakura akan klimaks dilihat dari tubuhnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakanya, di remasnya kedua dada Sakura dan rapatkan tubuhnya kepada Sakura. Wajahnya di tenggelamkan kearah leher Sakura.

Dan ketika gelombang klimaks menghampirinya di pejamkan kedua mata onyxnya dan di digigit dengan lembut telinga Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu mendera tubuhnya dengan sangat hebat.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terengah-engah sehabis mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, matanya memandang secara intens wajah cantik istrinya yang telah dia gagahi tersebut, wajah cantik alami tanpa polesan make up apapun, wajah polos yang sekarang sudah tidak polos lagi, disentuhnya kening Sakura yang penuh akan peluh, menyingkirkan poni lepek yang menghiasi dahinya.

Dengan sangat lembut Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, penuh akan cinta dan rasa sayang yang Sasuke torehkan dalam ciuman di kening Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya dengan perlahan, meresapi kecupan yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Mata mereka beradu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, begitu banyak pandangan kagum pada mata Sasuke, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan diam, pandangan matanya kosong dan pikiranya mulai bergolak lagi, tubuhnya kotor dan itu semua telah di nodai oleh orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya.

Seketika mata Sakura berubah menjadi sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terkatup menahan tangis yang akan keluar jika dirinya membuka bibirnya, Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi sedih padahal dirinya baru saja merasakan nikmatnya dari bercinta, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan membawanya dalam pelukanya.

"Ssshhhhh…aku akan selalu berada disini saki, aku berjanji." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang mulai menangis dengan pelan. Karena kelelahan akibat bercinta Sakura tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyadarinya membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan menyelimutinya.

Mata Sasuke menatap kearah perut rata Sakura, di elusnya perut Sakura sambil sedikit bergumam "Cepatlah tumbuh Uchiha kecil." Sasuke tersenyum dan membalik badanya, menutu kamar mandi kamarnya. Dia harus mendinginkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu karena ereksinya yang masih tegak.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang terlelah di ranjangnya, untuk hari ini dia harus menahan hasratnya dulu karena ini adalah kali pertama Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela dan membangunkanya, matanya mengerjab pelan, di gerakan tubuhnya dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Rasa ngilu langsung menjalar kearah selangkanganya, tubuhnya pegal semua. Matanya melirik kearah sosok yang duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar tersebut, sosok yang sepertinya telah bangun sebelum dirinya, sosok Sasuke dengan baju casual dan celana kain yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

'Apakah dia tidak pergi kekantor hari ini?' batin Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduk yang bejalan kearah Sakura yang masih telanjang bulat dan hanya menggenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak berkerja hari ini, karena aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkan istri cantikku sendirian dirumah setelah kehilangan keperawananya semalam." Ucap Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil sandwich yang sudah di persiapkanya tadi pagi dengan segelas susu putih dari meja sebelah Sakura.

"Makanlah, aku tau kau lapar." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan piring berisi 4 potong sandwich dan segelas susu, Sakura menatap sandwich itu dengan padangan kelaparan. Wajar saja semenjak semalam dirinya belum memasukan 1 potong makananpun kedalam perutnya. Dengan cepat di sambarnya piring itu dan memakanya dalam diam walaupun Sasuke bisa melihat jika Sakura sangat kelaparan. Sasuke tersenyum pelan dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

"I love you." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu mengecup pipi Sakura yang penuh oleh sandwich, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kamar dan menutupnya.

Blam

Sakura menghentikan kunyahanya, matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar pelan.

"Hiksss..Hikss"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello? Anybody miss this fanfic? I m sorry for the late post cause there so many task that I should slove XD

Hahaha maaf banget sumpah udh telat hamper setahun

Kemungkinan habis ini udah gak bakalan hiatus lagi soalnya gabut makanya nulis wkwkw

Alesan sebenarnya kenapa hiatus yaah u knowlah, Tri sekarang udah masuk kuliah dan mulai dengan pelajaran yang baru yang gak pernah Tri pelajari sebelumnya (karena di SMA Tri ambil jurusan IPA sedangkan Tri ambil matkul yang berbau IPS TuT)

Oh ya dan ada beberapa alas an seperti punya pacar-putus-galau-punya lagi, makanya Tri jarang bahkan gak Update

Tapi kalau untuk wattpad tetep Update hehehe

Okay mind to review?

Sorry di chap ini gak bales review, tapi tri udh baca semua review, makasinh buat readers yang support buat ngelanjutin ini, support kalian sangat membantuku untuk mengembalikan mood untuk menulis

Makasih juga yang udah PM author buat minta lanjutin

Huhuhu thanks so much huhuhu yang udh add di line juga wkwkwk

Akhir kata

See you in next chapter

Ciao~

Anyway author mau ultah hahaha, hayoo inget gak tanggal berapa? Wkwkkwwkww


	4. Chapter 4

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang….

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, BAD FIC, SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI ANDA AKAN SEPERTI DI IKUTI OLEH BAYANG-BAYANG (MANTAN JIKA ADA YG PUNYA XD )

MAAF FF INI TERKADANG HIATUS TIBA-TIBA KARENA AUTHOR UDAH JADI ANAK KULIAHAN YANG TEKADANG DI BEBANKAN TUGAS OLEH DOSEN DAN SUKA HANGOUT BARENG TEMEN SERTA SUKA GALAU KALAU GEBETAN KETIKUNG XD

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap lirih kearah pemandangan di luar jendela, menatap kearah pagar tinggi yang menjulang di sekitar mansion mewah Uchiha, pandangan kosong tak bernyawa sangat tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura. Pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada kebebasan di luar sana yang sepertinya hanya mimpi belaka, mimpi yang tak ada habisnya. Terkurung di mansion besar ini, dengan seorang psycho yang bahkan sudah mengicarnya sejak lama.

Air matanya kembali menetes ketika mengingat ternyata dia sudah mengincarnya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tak menyadari jika selama ini dia selalu di buntuti oleh stalker yang bahkan hingga meneror keluarganya.

 **Ceklek**

Sakura dengan cepet menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar suara knop pintu yang di buka, tubuhnya membeku tak berani menenggok kearah belakang, walapun sejujurnya dia tau siapa yang akan datang.

 **Grep**

Sepasang lengan berotot merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya amat erat seperti tak ingin melepaskanya walaupun pergi sejenak. Sakura tetap menatap kearah luar jendela, tak memperdulikan sosok yang merangkulnya itu.

"Sedang apa hm?" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga kananya, dagunya di tumpukan di bahu Sakura yang terbuka karena potongan bajunya yang lebar.

Sakura tak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke dan tetap memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, Sasuke yang merasa di abaikan Sakura hanya diam, bergelut dengan pikiranya.

"Apa kau masih marah hm?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan, mencerukan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Sakura, menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya itu.

Sakura masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya maupun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, mata emeraldnya masih terus memandang keluar jendela.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal karena di acuhkan oleh Sakura dengan cepat membalikan tubuh Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menatap Sasuke dengan mimic wajah shock.

"Tidak sopan mendiamkan orang yang bertanya saki." Sasuke mamandang Sakura lurus, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya datar, aura kehidupan seperti tak ada di dalam mata emeraldnya.

"Jawab aku saki, apa kau masih marah?!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sakura menatap kearah onyx hitam itu dengan nyalang, kemarahan yang di pendamnya dari semalam langsung keluar dari tubuhnya ketika Sasuke membentaknya.

"MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA TUAN UCHIHA?! APAKAH KAU TIDAK MARAH JIKA SESEORANG MENGAMBIL HARTA DIRIMU SATU-SATUNYA?! APAKAH DIRIMU AKAN DIAM DAN PASRAH KETIKA KAU DI KURUNG BAHKAN MEREBUT SEMUA KEBAHAGIAANMU?! JAWAB TUAN UCHIHA." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh emosi. Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura dengan paksa, di dongakan wajah Sakura dengan tanganya. Mecengkram dagunya dengan kasar.

"Kau itu milikku, Ingat itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan

Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar, namun suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Selangkah lagi kau keluar dari kamar ini, aku tidak akan main-main untuk menalimu di kasur saki." Nada suara Sasuke yang penuh penekanan dan dalam sontak membuat kaki Sakura terhenti, Sakura menunduk dalam.

"Aku tak peduli, mau kau menaliku di kasur itu, memasungku atau merantaiku pun aku tak peduli." Cicit Sakura kecil dan terus berjalan kearah luar kamar, menuju dapur.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya marah. Disusulnya dengan cepat Sakura yang berjalan turun kedapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kulkas Sasuke, mengambil susu putih segar yang berada di dalamnya dan menungkan ke gelas, jujur saja selangkanganya masih terasa nyeri ketika kedua kakinya berusaha untuk turun kedapur, atmosfer di kamar Sasuke membuatnya tidak betah berada di dalam sana, berlama-lama dengan si Uchiha itu membuat darahnya naik, bahkan bulu romanya bergidik ngeri ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang tadi.

Sakura menyadari jika Sasuke mentapanya dari kejauhan dan memperhatikan gerak geriknya ketika meminum susu, namun dia tak mempedulikanya. Tubuhnya sakit dan selakanganya serasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Di tahannya rasa pedih itu agar Sasuke tak mencari alas an untuk mendekatinya.

Sakura masih tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, bahkan dia mencari-cari barang yang sebenarnya tidak dia perlukan untuk bisa membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau mengacuhkan ku huh?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada jengkel, dan benar saja Sakura masih tidak mengubrisnya. Sasuke mengacak rambut emonya kesal.

"Okay I m sorry dear, you know I can't stand that you keep ignoring me." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. Mata Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya.

"Simpan saja maafmu tuan." Ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan Sasuke di dapur dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap kearah Sakura yang berlalu dengan pandangan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dengan cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, tak lupa dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memasang sebuah pemberat di dalam kamar mandinya agar Sasuke tak bisa masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

Hari mulai senja, Sakura melihat kearah luar jendelanya, dan memperhatikan matahari tenggelam dengan diam, pikiranya bergejolak karena tingkah Sasuke. Di lain sisi dirinya sangat mencintai pria itu, namun dirinya tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal sekeji itu, seharusnya jika Sasuke benar mencintainya dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapnya. Mengambil keperawananya secara paksa, bahkan menjadi stalkernya sejak lama. Belum lagi ternyata dia sering mencelakakan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sakura beranjak kearah ranjangnya, di tarik selimut tebalnya dan di cobanya untuk menidurkan tubuhnya, pikiranya sedang kacau dan tubuhnya sangat lelah membuat Sakura untuk tidur lebih awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sakura terbangun karena suara hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya, tubuhnya beranjak kearah jendela kamarnya dan menemukan di luar mansion itu sedang hujan, hujan yang sangat deras. Angina kencang mengoyangkan pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitar mansion.

Mata Sakura memperhatikan sekitar mansion Sasuke yang sedang terkena hujan lebat, matanya tak sengaja menatap kearah bawah jendelanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap kearahnya, dengan balutan kaos santai dan celana casual Sasuke berdiri disana menatapnya. Sontak saja Sakura membuka jendelanya dan berteriak kearahnya.

"Kau Gila!" teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan kencang karena bunyi hujan mengaburkan nada suaranya.

"Aku gila karnamu!" balas Sasuke tak kalah kencang.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan beranjak pergi dari jendelanya menuju kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa lengket setelah bangun dari tidur. Dengan berendam tubuhnya akan bersih dan relax, toh Sasuken akan segera pergi ketika dirinya tidak ada.

 **Blam**

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke masih tetap berada di tempatnya, menatap penuh permohonan kearah jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggulung handung di kepalanya, membiarkan rambutnya kering dengan sendirinya. Matanya melirik kearah jam yang mengantung di kamarnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 pagi.

'ah mana mungkin Sasuke masih berada di bawah sana.' Batin Sakura. Sakura berjalan kearah jendelanya, sedikit membuka korden dan mengintip kearah bawah jendelanya, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tegaknya disana. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Rasa iba seketika menyeruak masuk kedalam hati Sakura, ingin dirinya mendatangi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Namun egonya lebih besar dari rasa kasihanya. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke sangat pantas untuk basah kuyup atas tindakanya, Sakura tak peduli lagi jika Sasuke akan sakit atau pingsan, dengan cepat di balikannya tubuhnya dan menjauh pergi dari jendela, pergi kearah dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membawa segelas vodka untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari cuaca buruk di luar mansion, berjalan kearah jendela ruang tamu untuk mengintip apakah Sasuke masih ada disana. Dan voila, dia masih disana dan beridir dengan gagahnya.

Sakura menyeruput vodkanya sedikit demi sedikit, rasa hangat mengalir dengan cepat kearah tenggorokanya, ditariknya kursi sofa sedikit lebih dekat dengan jendela untuk mengamati Sasuke. Matanya melirik kearah jam besar yang berdiri dengan gagah di tengah ruangan itu, waktu menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan cuaca benar-benar tidak berubah, bahkan semakin buruk.

Hujan semakin deras, Guntur mulai turun, bahkan air danau sudah mulai meluap. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan vodka dalam gelasnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih menunduk dan tetap berdiri di luar sana.

Di taruhnya gelas vodka itu dan duduk relax di kursi sofa yang nyaman, tanpa disadari Sakura tertidur di sofa itu, mungkin efek dari vodka atau cuaca yang mendukung Sakura untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deng

Deng

Deng

Deng

Deng

Tubuh Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi jam antic yang berdenting dengan kerasnya, matanya mengerjap cepat dan melihat kearah jam, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, sontak saja matanya melihat kearah luar jendela, langit makin menggelap karena hujan yang masih turun di tambah dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam. Mansion Uchiha yang mempunyai lampu dengan sensor intensitas matahari langsung menyala, Sakura melihat kearah luar jendela dan masih menemukan Sasuke yang masih berdiri diluar namun dengan tubuh yang sangat mengigil.

'astaga..keras kepala sekali dia.' Batin Sakura

Dengan segara dia berjalan kearah kamarnya dan mengambil coat hujan serta tak lupa payung. Dengan cepat Sakura beranjak keluar dari mansion dan mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri mengigil di tengah hujan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menahan tubuhnya yang mengigil dengan sekuat tenaga, ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya karena telah membuat Sakura marah, Sasuke tak pedulia jika keesokan harinya dia tidak bisa datang ke kantor toh ada asisten pribadinya yang pasti akan menghandle semua perkerjaanya.

Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, berdiri hamper seharian di tengah hujan lebat di tambah dengan pakaian yang di gunakanya membuat dirinya bisa pingsan kapan saja, namun ditahan semua penderitaan itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia ingin Sakura melihatnya jika dia sangat serius untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan pandangan Sasuke sudah mulai kabur karena kedinginan dan tidak makan sama sekali dari pagi hari, tiba-tiba hujan berhenti di sekitarnya, membuatnya mendongak keatas.

Ternyata hujan belum berhenti, namun senyum sedikit tergores di wajahnya ketika menemukan Sakura sedang memayunginya.

"Ka-kau..sudah…me-memaafkan..k-ku?" ucap Sasuke dengan mengigil.

Sakura sedikit berdecih. "Tidak semudah itu tuan."

Senyum Sasuke pudar seketika, kepalanya kembali menunduk, di langkahan kakinya yang berat maju 1 langkah agar menjauhi dari payung Sakura.

Sakura tersentak "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku tak…mau…k-kau.. -jika..kau..belum..me-maafkanku…" ucap Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Sakura tau itu.

Rasa sesak langsung menyerang hati Sakura, dengan cepat di majukan tubuhnya dan kembali memayungi tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan keras kepala, kau bisa sakit jika terus hujan-hujanan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura memaksa

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku sakit, bahkan jika aku mati sekalipun agar kau mau memaafkanku aku rela.." balas Sasuke di sisah tenaganya.

Tubuhnya sudah mulai terhuyung bahkan hampir jatuh ketanah jika Sakura tidak sigap menarik lenganya.

"Baiklaklah-baiklah aku memaafkanmu Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang cepat masuk kedalam dan keringkan tubuhmu!" ucap Sakura panic dan di balas anggukan lemah oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Sakura merangkul tubuh basah Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Di dudukannya Sasuke di kloset kamar mandi, kakinya langsung beranjak keranjang kearah lemari dan mencari handuk, kemudian diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelap wajahnya dan rambutnya dengan handuk itu. Matanya menatap Sakura yang berada menyender dengan dinding kamar mandi sambil menyilangkan tanganya di depan dadanya.

"keringkan tubuhmu segera. Aku akan membuat sup untukmu." Ucap Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang ketika Sakura menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras, Sasuke sangat tau jika Sakura sangat kesal kepadanya namun iba melihat keadaanya seperti ini.

Tubuhnya mulai mengigil lagi, dengan cepat di lepaskan kaos dan celananya lalu mandi dengan air hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf baru update

No comment..

Jangan lupa review

Tri tak bisa janji lagi, karena selalu batal. Dan selalu di terror oleh orang2 yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Terima kasih

See you on next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang….

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, BAD FIC, SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI ANDA AKAN SEPERTI DI IKUTI OLEH BAYANG-BAYANG (MANTAN JIKA ADA YG PUNYA XD )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dengan cepat berlari kearah dapur, memanaskan air, dan membuat sup ayam untuk sasuke. Sasuke pasti lapar karena telah berdiri seharian di tengah hujan badai begini. Sakura sibuk menyiapkan sup hangat untuk sasuke di dapur, jemari lentiknya meracik bumbu sup dengan lincah. Dengan cekatan sakura membuatkan sup ayam hangat dan teh untuk sasuke, tubuhnya sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa menyadari jika sasuke sudah turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah meja makan.

Sesekali di usapnya peluh yang mengalir dengan mulus di pelipisnya, panas api dari kompor tak membuat dirinya berhenti mengaduk bahan-bahan yang di masukan kedalam panci.

Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedapur memperhatikan sakura diam-diam, bagaimana ketika sakura memotong-motong tomat kesukaanya, bagaimana ketika wanitanya itu menyeruput sedikit kuas sup untuk merasakan rasanya. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan sakura dengan seksama, bagaimana tangan mungil nan lentik itu mempersiapkan segalanya, bagaimana keringat mulai bercucuran dari jahi lebarnya, bagaimana uap panas berhembus kasar di wajah putihnya. Semua pemandangan itu tak luput dari gerak-gerik sasuke.

Ah~ Wanitanya, mengingat jika sakura sekarang adalah istrinya membuat sasuke tersenyum senang, bagaimana tidak sakura merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang sasuke puja di dunia ini, diantara ratusan bahkan ribuan wanita cantik di luar sana sasuke hanya memperhatikan sakura yang menurutnya cantik luar biasa. Dengan surai pink yang tergerai indah dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu berlekuk namun tetap membuat sasuke selalu ingin menyentuhnya.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan sakura, belum lagi di tambah dengan dirinya yang sudah mengagahi sakura semalam, membuat sasuke sangat bahagia dan bangga di saat yang bersamaan.

Di tariknya salah satu kursi dan di dudukan tubuhnya sembari memperhatikan sakura yang masih asik memasak.

Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya langsung menghidangkan makanan di meja makan, tubuhnya hendak bergerak meninggalkan dapur untuk memanggil sasuke,

"Oh! Astaga!" ucap sakura kaget ketika menemukan sosok sasuke yang duduk manis sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" ucap sakura

sasuke menunggu sakura mengambilkan lauknya. Namun tanpa di duga sasuke ternyata sakura malah memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari hadapan sasuke, membuat sasuke menyerngit bingung.

Dengan segera di tariknya lengan sakura yang belum beranjak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?"

Sakura tetap diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa di acuhkan menjadi kesal, dengan cepat di tariknya lengan sakura dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuh sakura jatuh di pangkuannya karena tidak siap dengan tarikan sasuke.

Sakura yang terkejut menatap sasuke dengan kaget, tubuhnya duduk tepat di atas pangkuan sasuke dan pahanya bisa merasakan kenjantanan sasuke di balik celana kainnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu sayang, kau mau pergi kemana?" ucap sasuke mengulang kalimatnya.

Sakura menatap sasuke dengan garang "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke menatap sakura kaget, nada suaranya menjadi dingin dan tidak bersahabat tidak seperti ketika di tengah hujan tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau masih marah denganku?"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, bukankah sakura tadi mau memaafkannya?

Sakura menundukan kepalanya "Tidak sasuke, aku hanya ingin ke kamar kecil."

Sejujurnya sakura berniat kembali ke kamarnya, namun melihat expresi wajah sasuke yang sedang kesel membuat nyalinya menciut, pikirannya di penuhi dengan ekspetasi-ekspetasi yang mengerikan jika dirinya berani untuk melawan sasuke namun sasuke selalu punya cara untuk membalasanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Baiklah. Tapi temani aku makan malam dan aku tidak suka di bantah." Titah sasuke.

Dengan segera sakura turun dari pangkuannya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, meninggalkan sasuke yang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, mata emeraldnya masih terdapat sedikit bengkak karena menangis tadi pagi.

Di putarnya keran dan segera menangkup air yang keluar lalu di basuhkan ke wajahnya.

Sejatinya sakura tidak membenci sasuke, namun perasaan ketakutan akan kenyataan bahwa sasuke kemungkinan psycho yang selama ini akan membantainya membuat sakura bergidik takut, belum lagi kegilaan yang di ciptakan oleh pria bermata onyx tersebut.

Bagaimana ketika sasuke menyentuhnya dengan beringas dan tanpa ampun, membuat tubuh sakura berdenyut-denyut. Terutama di bagian bawahnya.

Sakura akui dia tidak membenci permainan sasuke tadi malam, namun pria tersebut terlalu kasar sehingga yang di rasakan sakura hanyalah sakit walaupun ada kenikmatan yang terselip di dalamnya.

Sakura kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah dapur, tak ingin membuat sasuke lama menunggu dan membuat dia marah.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok manusia tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam dalam diam, sosok dengan surai pink memakan supnya dengan perlahan dan tak berani menatap sosok raven di depannya yang memperhatikan dirinya sangat intens.

Sakura menahan tubuhnya yang merinding ketika di tatap intens oleh sasuke yang bahkan lebih focus kepadanya di bandingkan dengan hidangan di depannya.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan gerak gerik sakura yang kaku tersebut menyerngitkan alisnya

"Apa ada yang membuatmu tak nyaman?" ucap sasuke pelan.

'Kau!' jerit sakura dalam hati, hampir saja dirinya berteriak di depan wajah sasuke namun di tahannya/

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun." Sakura masih saja menundukan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap kearah sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun' yang menurutnya sangat manis, bukan tanpa alas an sasuke bertanya tentang itu karena sejujurnya sasuke sangat tau jika sakura tidak nyaman jika di pandangi olehnya, namun bagaimana lagi. Menurutnya sakura sangat manis ketika memakan sup dan hal itu membuat sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sakura.

"Hahaha Baiklah." Ucap sasuke lalu berdiri dari kursinya, membawa peralatan makan yang telah di gunakannya ke arah wastafel.

Sakura ikut berdiri dan membawa serta mangkuk dan sendok bekasnya kearah wastafel, mengamati sasuke yang mencuci peralatan makan dengan lincahnya, sesuatu yang baru di lihat oleh sakura.

"Kemarikan biar aku juga mencuci milikmu."

Sakura menyerahkan mangkuk dan sendoknya kerah sasuke yang focus dengan pekerjaanya.

"Tunggulah di kamarku, aku akan kesana setelah semuanya beres."

Ucap sasuke membuat sakura membelalakan matanya, meminta penjelasan tentang pernyataanya itu.

"Cepat." Ucap sasuke memerintah membuat sakura terkejut dan berjalan cepat kearah tangga, menuju kamar sasuke

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat sakura yang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat perintah oleh ibunya untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang, memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan sasuke kepadanya.

Bayangan jika sasuke akan bercinta dengannya semakin menjadi-jadi di benaknya, dengan cepat di tepuknya pipinya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran kotor tersebut.

 **Creak**

Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, menatap sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

 **Ctik**

Sasuke mengunci pintu dan berjalan kearah sakura dengan perlahan, menatap kearah sakura yang wajahnya mulai memucat, di hembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu berjalan kearah ranjang yang kosong di sebelah sakura.

 **Bruk**

Di hempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk tersebut, kemudian mengatur posisi tidurnya agar senyaman mungkin.

Onyx hitamnya memperhatikan sakura yang masih duduk membeku di pinggir ranjang.

"Kemarilah." Pinta sasuke sembari menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura hanya diam tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Aku tidak suka mengulang permintaanku untu kedua kalinya."

Perlahan sakura bergerak kearah ranjang yang kosong itu, namun membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dari tubuh sasuke.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya "Kemarilah sayang."

Sakura masih ragu-ragu "A-apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ya Tuhan aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu, tidak ada hal yang lain." Balas sasuke dengan setengah jengkel.

Perlahan namun pasti sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya namun tidak terlalu dekat.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa jengkel dengan sakura langsung saja menarik tubuh mungil sakura kedalam pelukanya, mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganya agar sakura tak bisa menjauh darinya.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, dada bidang sasuke tepat berada di depan wajahnya, dan bisa di rasakanya jika wajah sasuke sedang mengendus rambutnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dengan kondisi seperti ini, tubuhnya di perangkap dengan tubuh besar sasuke, rambutnya di cium oleh sasuke, dan wajahnya yang benar-benar berada di deoan dada bidang sasuke.

Sasuke meraih dagu sakura dan mendongakan wajah sakura, menatap langsung kearah emerald hijau milik sakura.

"I love you my saki." Bisik sasuke pelan lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut namun penuh perasaan.

Membuat sakura membeku seketika

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola-hola

Apa kabar reader setia

Masih tak bisa janji kapan bisa update tetap karena saya juga ada tanggungan wattpad

Pendek banget? Hahahaha gomene~~~

See you on chapter


	6. Chapter 6

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang….

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, BAD FIC, SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI ANDA AKAN SEPERTI DI IKUTI OLEH BAYANG-BAYANG (MANTAN JIKA ADA YG PUNYA XD )

MAAF FF INI TERKADANG HIATUS TIBA-TIBA KARENA AUTHOR UDAH JADI ANAK KULIAHAN YANG TEKADANG DI BEBANKAN TUGAS OLEH DOSEN DAN SUKA HANGOUT BARENG TEMEN SERTA SUKA GALAU KALAU GEBETAN KETIKUNG XD

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura masih dalam dekapannya, bahkan sekarang Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika mengamati wajah Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Wanitanya, ya kalimat itu yang selalu berada di pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Sakura, bisa bangun di pagi hari seperti ini dan menemukan sosok surai pink di dekapannya, oh nikmat tuhan yang mana lagi yang ia dustakan.

"Ughh.." lenguh Sakura kecil, dirapatkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Sasuke mencari kehangatan di balik dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa jika Sakura kedinginan kemudian mengambil remote AC dan membesarkan suhunya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menarik lenganya, Sasuke tak ingin membangunkan Sakura dari tidur cantiknya. Di tariknya blanket putih itu kemudian menyelimuti Sakura, di langkahkan kakinya menuju arah kamar mandi. Hari ini dia mempunyai pertemuan dengan Client di kantornya jadi dia tak mau terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Sasuke menatap kearah pantulanya di cermin, tubuhnya setengah telanjang. Dada bidangnya terpampang dengan jelas di depan cermin, rambut Raven nya lepek dan basah.

Di langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan Sakura yang sedang duduk di kasurnya, tanpa baju atasan.

Jantungnya bedegub kencang ketika sosok Sakura membelakanginya, memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya.

"Ekhem."

Sakura yang mengira dirinya berada di dalam kamar itu sendirian langsung membeku ketika mendengar deheman seseorang. Di tengoknya sosok tersebut dengan ujung matanya dan sosok itu yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Sasuke.

Sakura dengan segara menyambar bantal yang terletak di dekatnya dan menutupi kedua dadanya yang mengantung bebas.

"Argghhh.. aku kira kau sudah pergi kerja." Teriak Sakura, wajahnya berubah merah padam. Entah karena dirinya yang half naked atau karena Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada juga.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dirinya "Tidak, aku tidak akan berkerja untuk 1 minggu kedepan karena aku akan menemanimu semingguan ini."

Sakura membelalakan matanya "APA!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar nada terkejut dari Sakura "Apakah ada yang salah?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap bantal di dadanya. "Tentu saja Tuan Uchiha, kau harusnya berkerja hari ini. Ber-ker-ja." Sakura mencebilkan bibir plumnya, membuat Sasuke memperhatikan bibir itu dan ingin mencicipinya.

"Aku adalah bosnya, jadi terserah diriku mau pergi kerja atau tidak, lagi pula…" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Mata Sakura menjadi waspada ketika Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, dengan segera Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya namun terlambat.

Sasuke berhasil memgang kaki kanannya dan mencengkramnya, layaknya elang yang mencengkram mangsanya, tubuh Sakura mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kakinya tak bisa di gerakan karena tenaga Sasuke sangat kuat. Sakura hanya bisa merapal doa semoga saja Sasuke tidak berbuat hal-hal yang tidak di inginkanya.

Sasuke yang melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Sakura malah semakin ingin mengerjai wanita itu, seringai khas Sasuke menghiasi wajahnya.

Di majukannya tubuhnya untuk mencoba menindih Sakura yang meremas bantal dengan erat, membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa karena wajah ketakutan Sakura sangatlah menggemaskan.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh besarnya hampir menyelimuti tubuh kecil Sakura, manic onyxnya menatap dengan tajam emerald Sakura yang terpancar sinar ketakutan.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kerah Sakura yang reflek saja memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Astaga dia akan menciumku.' Batin Sakura sembari meremas bantal di dadanya.

Tubuh Sasuke menempel dengan jelas di bantal yang dia peluk, aroma khas sabun mandi menguar dari kulit tubuhnya, maskulin namun tetap soft. Aroma yang cukup memabukan Sakura Namun untuk sekarang bukanlah waktu yang cepat.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura memejamkan matanya menghembukan nafasnya kasar. Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan dirinya, tak di sangka olehnya jika Sakura masih belum menerima dirinya. Dengan berat hati Sasuke hanya mencium kening Sakura dengan singkat dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Sakura yang masih menutup kedua matanya ketika merasa tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya di gantikan dengan bunyi decit closet yang terbuka. Sakura mengira jika Sasuke sedang mengenakan bajunya, dibukanya matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan terkejutlah dia ketika Sasuke membawa beberapa tali di tanganya.

Matanya memandang horror kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin. Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan oleh pria itu, batin Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke kembali mendekatinya langsung saja kembali menjauh dengan secepat mungkin kearah ujung ranjang, menjauhi Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit tergagap, situasi dan kondisi dirinya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain bisa menjauh dari Sasuke yang memegang tali di tanganya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan tetap berjalan kerah Sakura yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takut.

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" teriak Sakura dengan nada tinggi, namun tak menghentikan Sasuke yang mulai naik keatas ranjang.

"Bersikap baik lah." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan. Membuat Sakura semakin panik.

Sasuke mulai membuka tali tersebut, kemudian sedikit mengukurnya.

"Tangan." Ucap sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura dan masih focus memajangkan talinya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya "Apa?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar "Aku tidak suka mengulangi kalimatku."

"Ta-tapi.." elak Sakura yang langsung di potong oleh Sasuke "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan tubuh bergetar Sakura memberikan kedua tanganya namun tetap menjaga keseimbangan bantal di dadanya, bisa kacau jika bantal di depannya itu tesingkap.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura, kemudian dengan cepat menali kedua tangan Sakura menjadi satu, lalu mengikatnya tepat di atas kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang mencoba untuk menggeliat guna melepaskan ikatan tali di tanganya malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya tak bergerak.

Lelaki Uchiha tersebut kemudian hendak mengambil bantal di dada sosok di depannya itu, Sakura yang mengetahui niat sasuke langsung saja bercicit kecil "Jangan."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan puppy eyes "Kumohon, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang sedikit bergeming mendengar Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan nada memohon dan dengan embel-embel kun langsung saja terdiam, menatap langsung kearah emerald hijau Sakura.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke langsung memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat kearah wajah Sakura, hendak menciumnya. Namun bunyi bel rumah Sasuke membuat dirinya menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sasuke dengan melirik kearah pintu kamar, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. 'Menganggu saja.' Batin Sasuke yang beranjak kearah closet dan mengambil kaos casual berwarna hitam.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya di langkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamanya, tanganya berhenti ketika memegang knop pitu, melirik sebentar kearah sakura yang mengamati pergerakannya.

"Jadilah anak baik." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada baritone yang masih bisa di dengar Sakura sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya.

 **Blam**

Meninggalkan sosok Sakura seorang diri dengan tangan terikat dengan bagian atasnya hanya tertutup dengan sebuh bantal putih.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lebih pilih up cepet tapi cuman segini, atau up lama tapi panjang dan memuaskan/?

Thanks for being my loyal reader and review!

See you on the next chapter

Oh iya jan lupa kunjungi wattpad saya : Trinity9095


	7. Chapter 7

He's Psycho

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan hal sekeji itu dariku. Aku tidak menyangka jika sasuke-kun itu adalah seorang….

WARNING

PSYCHO ROMANCE, BAD FIC, SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI ANDA AKAN SEPERTI DI IKUTI OLEH BAYANG-BAYANG KELAM

Sasuke dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah pintu depan mansionnya.

Cekrek

Sasuke hendak saja memaki orang yang menganggu kesenangannya namun di tahannya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Yaitu sosok Kakashi yang berdiri dengan tegak di depan pintunya sembari membawa 2 koper hitam yang di letakannya di lantai.

"Maaf mengganggu pagimu, Tuan. Tapi sesuai dengan perintah anda saya sudah menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang harus anda urus sesegera mungkin, karena perintah anda yang ingin mengerjakan perusahaan dari rumah dalam waktu 1 minggu."

Sasuke bergumam pelan dan membiarkan Kakashi memasuki mansionnya untuk menaruh koper di ruang kerja Sasuke yang berada di lantai 3.

Sebelum Kakashi benar-benar pergi, dia memberitahu Sasuke jika ada surat yang baru masuk di kotak suratnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja langsung membuat Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru kearah kotak surat tersebut.

Membiarkan Kakashi naik ke lantai 3 rumahnya, memberikan Kakashi kesempatan melihat Sakura yang terlentang dengan rintihan kecil sedang terikat di kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Sasuke langsung saja terdiam ketika mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar tersebut, rasa keingin tahuannya membuat Kakashi tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika mendengar suara tersebut.

Dengan mengendap-endap dan melirik kearah tangga yang mungkin saja Sasuke bisa hadir secara tiba-tiba membuat keringat mengalir dengan deras di pelipis kirinya, Kakashi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Diturunkanya 2 koper hitam dari genggamanya tersebut lalu memutar knop dengan sangat pelan.

Matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh topeng hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersebut mengintip dengan pelan dari pintu yang dia buka secara perlahan.

Alangkah kagetnya Kakashi ketika menemukan ternyata Sakura lah sosok yang merintih di dalam kamar tersebut, dengan cepat Kakashi menghampiri sosok Sakura tersebut yang ternyata tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali, hanya sebuah bantal putih yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

Sakura yang melihat sosok Kakashi langsung saja meminta tolong untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Hiks.. tolong aku, hiks…tolong bawa aku keluar dari sini…. Hiks hikss hiks.." rintih Sakura kecil.

Kakashi berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura sembali menutup pintu di belakangnya untuk mencegah agar Sasuke tidak tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan memergoki mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah nona, akan saya lepaskan anda." Ucap Kakashi sembari membuka ikatan tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaca surat yang di terimanya, ternyata surat tersebut untuk Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat merobek surat tersebut yang ternyata dikirim oleh Itachi, kakaknya. dengan alis mengkerut Sasuke membaca surat tersebut dengan cepat.

Di bacanya dengan seksama kata-kata yang tertera di surat yang di tulis Itachi dalam surat tersebut, Sasuke mendecih pelan ternyata surat tersebut berisi tentang ucapan selamat Itachi kepada Sakura karena telah menikah dengan adiknya, well adik angkatnya sebenarnya karena Uchiha Fugaku mengambil Itachi dari panti asuhan untuk menemani Sasuke yang selalu sendirian jika di rumah mansion besar itu.

Sasuke hendak membuang surat tersebut namun tanganya dengan cepat membuka surat itu lagi dan membaca dengan cepat, matanya melotot tidak percaya pada kalimat terakhir yang di tulis Itachi di suratnya

"Aku akan datang berkenjung ke rumah nyamanmu pada hari minggu ini, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan 1 minggu untuk menginap disana, sampai ketemu lagi kakak iparku yang cantik."

Sasuke meremas suratnya dengan kesal "Sial, padahal aku sudah rela mengambil cuti selama seminggu dari perusahaan untuk bersenang-senang dengan Sakura."

Sasuke yang teringat jika Sakura masih terikat di tempat tidurnya dengan cepat berlari kearah mansionya, berharap jika Kakashi tidak menemukan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan bantal sebagai penutup tubuh mulusnya, Sasuke sangat tidak rela jika miliknya dilihat oleh orang lain.

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke menapaki tangga, menuju ke lantai 3, menuju kearah kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura dengan segera Kakashi mencari baju milik Sasuke di closetnya, tubuh Sakura masih sedikit bergetar karena kejadian tadi, di ikat bagaikan binatang yang di pakai layaknya boneka yang akan di tinggal Tuannya jika sudah puas. Oh tidak Sakura, Sasuke tidak seperti itu..

Kakashi menatap punggung ringkih Sakura yang sekarang telah terbalut sweater kebesaran milik Sasuke, dirinya tak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke tega mengikat Sakura seperti itu, bahkan membuat Sakura nampak menderita karena mungkin trauma yang di sebabkan oleh Sasuke., bukankah Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" suara Kakashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka, matanya masih memperhatikan Sakura yang masih sedikit mengigil ketakutan namun tidak separah tadi.

Emerald hijau yang terlihat sedikit bengkak tersebut menatap kearah sosok Kakashi yang berdiri menyandar di dinding kamar biru itu. Menjaga jarak agar Tuanya tidak salah paham jika tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Sakura mengigit kecil bibirnya, ingin rasanya dia menjelaskan segala suatu yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Namun masih dingat lagi jika Sasuke adalah seorang maniak yang mungkin saja bisa berbuat sesuatu kepada Kakashi, dan dirinya tidak tega jika ada seseorang yang terluka karena dirinya.

Kakashi yang memperhatikan Sakura yang nampak ragu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Tapi aku menyarakan jika Sasuke terus bertindak kasar lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini."

Kakashi berjalan kearah pintu kamar dan kembali mengangkat koper hitam yang sempat di bawanya.

Namun

 _ **Brukkkk**_

Tubuh Kakashi terpental dengan keras ketika tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke mendorong Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga, koper hitam yang di bawanya terlempar tidak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Kakashi merasakan pening di kepalanya, pundak kirinya terasa nyeri karena tubrukan oleh Sasuke tadi.

Belum sempat bangkit dari rasa pusing yang menyelimutinya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kerah depan kemeja Kakashi dengan kekuatan penuh, lalu membantingya ke tembok di sebelahnya.

Sontak saja Kakashi tidak dapat menghindar dari serangan brutal Sasuke yang tidak memberi jeda kepada dirinya.

Ditatapnya Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, cekikan di kemejanya sangat kuat bahkan nafasnya hampir sesak karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"KAU!" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Kakashi, matanya terlihat sangat marah seperti akan siap kapan saja untuk membunuh orang yang berada di cengkramannya, Kakashi hanya diam sembari mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu menyentuh Sakura se-ujung rambut pun…" potong Sasuke sembari mencengkram lebih kuat kerah kemeja Kakashi, membuat Kakashi tidak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa detik.

"Akan ku bunuh kau dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada pelan namun penuh penekanan dan menusuk di kalimatnya. "Aku memaafkanmu kali ini karena kau adalah orang kepercayaanku Kakashi, tapi jika sekali lagi aku menemukanmu berbicara pada Sakura… kau tau apa akibatnya, sekarang cepat pergi bawa koper itu keruang kerja ku, kau membuang waktuku saja!"

 _ **Brak**_

Kakashi jatuh tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh terengah-engah karena cengkraman Sasuke, Kakashi bisa merasakan jika lehernya sedikit perih karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, nyaris memekik. Di pandangnya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, pria di depannya ini bisa saja membunuh Kakashi barusan.

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke menatap kearahnya, dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Dan kau.." tunjuk Sasuke kearah Sakura. Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika Sasuke berjalan dengan cepet menghadapnya, tubuh besar Sasuke seolah-oleh mengukung tubuh mungilnya.

Sakura bisa merasakan hebusan nafas panas Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bulu tengkuknya merinding ngeri ketika jemari kasar Sasuke menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak menatap manic kelam Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Akan menerima hukuman setelah ini." Ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh penekanan

 _ **CUP**_

Sasuke mengecup bibir plum Sakura dengan singkat dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sangat sibuk dengan dokemn yang di bawa oleh Kakashi tadi pagi, pikiranya tidak bisa terfokuskan dengan berkas yang berada di tanganya. Hampir saja tadi dia membunuh Kakashi, orang kepercayaannya karena membantu melepaskan Sakura, tapi kemarahan Sasuke kembali meningkat ketika pikiranya melayang dimana Kakashi yang tadi tidak sengaja menatap tubuh Sakura, ah tubuh telanjang Sakura.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh." Teriak Sasuke di ruang kerjanya.

Kakashi yang mendengar Sasuke berteriak di dalam ruang kerjanya hanya bisa diam, karena sejatinya dia juga salah. Seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Tuannya, Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, untung saja jika dia di maafkan jika tidak.. mungkin Rin tidak akan bisa menemuinnya lagi selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, duduk di sofa hitam yang berada di kamar itu, pikiranya melayang dengan perkataan Sasuke tentang hukuman untuknya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, pikiranya kosong, matanya sudah lelah untuk menangis, dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di ceriman yang tepat di depan sofa hitam itu.

Terpampang sosok wanita muda dengan kulit seputih salju dan di bingkai oleh surai merah muda lembut, mata emerald yang sangat pas sekali dengan warna rambutnya itu terlihat bagaikan manusia tanpa nyawa, boneka tanpa jiwa.

Meresa lelah dengan segala sesuatu yang menimpanya hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar Sasuke, walaupun hatinya masih was-was dengan Sasuke yang mungkin akan tiba-tiba masuk dan menghukumnya sekarang dia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, tubuhnya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Dan dia akan memohon sekali lagi kepada Sasuke untuk tidak menghukumnya.

Di ambilnya handuk dari dalam almari Sasuke dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, menyalahkan keran wastafel dan membasuh mukanya, membiarkan air dingin menyegarkan wajahnya yang lelah karena menangis seharian.

Menatap pantulan wajah menyedihkannya di cermin, meratapi bagimana menyedihkannya hidupnya sekarang.

Dilepasnya sweater milik Sasuke yang dikenakanya, di tatapnya kembali cermin di depannya. Bekas kissmark yang di torehkan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu masih sedikit terlihat jelas. Di gigit kecil bibirnya kala mengingat malam mengerikan itu, malam ketika Sasuke merengut keperawannya secara paksa.

Setelah semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dilepas Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam shower, menyalahkan shower dengan temperature hangat, membiarkan wajahnya di hujani air shower yang turun dengan derasnya, mandi memang benar-benar bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks dari kejadian yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memijat tengkuknya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkerjaanya sekarang, pikirinya benar-benar kacau, Kakashi telah pamit untuk pulang kembali ke perusahaan karena ada meeting mendadak dengan petinggi deviden perusahaan, Kakashi harus tetep menjadi orang professional walaupun dirinya harus mengalami kejadian tadi pagi, Sasuke masih marah karena kejadian itu, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Sakura di lihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, Sasuke tersadar jika Sakura belum makan apapun dari pagi, pasti istri cantiknya itu sangat lapar dan ketakutan karena isiden tadi.

Dihebuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Sakura, dirinya hanya ingin Sakura untuk patuh terhadap dirinya dan mengikuti kemauanya. dengan langkah tersesah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, melangkah menuju ke arah kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Alisnya mengkerut bingung, tidak ada sosok Sakura di kamarnya.

Matanya memperhatikan sudut kamarnya dan melihat almarinya sedikit terbuka dan terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandinya, apakah Sakura sedang mandi? Batin Sasuke. dengan langkah pelan di bukanya pintu kamar mandi yang tidak di kunci, di tenggoknya kearah bath tub tapi tidak ada Sakura disana.

Matanya kemudian melirik kearah shower dan voila, sosok Sakura yang berada di dalam bilik shower kamar mandinya. Sasuke tersenyum pelan, dia mengira jika Sakura akan kembali kabur lagi kali ini, namun ternyata tidak.

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, mendekat kearah bilik shower tersebut. Menyelinap masuk dengan sangat pelan agar acara mandi Sakura tidak terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

Namun Sakura yang sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke berniat menyelinap masuk kedalam bilik shower hanya diam, tetap membiarkan air shower membasahi kepalanya yang pening dengan segala kejadian hari ini, menutup mata emeraldnya, membiarkan air mengalir di sepanjang kulitnya.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke mengamati sosok Sakura dengan pandangan datar, menatap kearah tubuh telanjang Sakura dari belakang, mengamati kulit putih tanpa cacat yang di aliri oleh aliran air dari atas kepalanya hingga telapaknya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih asik menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi sensai rileks yang menjalar di kulitnya.

Sasuke tepat di belakang Sakura yang masih menutup matanya, dirinya tidak takut basah oleh percikan air shower tersebut, malah tangan kananya mulai memegang pundak kanan Sakura, membiarkan aliran air berpindah ke lenganya, membuat kaos abu-abunya menjadi basah.

Sakura yang merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, menunggu tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya, membiarkan pria di belakangnya ini melakukan semaunya, tubuhnya sudah lelah dengan segala kejadian hari ini, dan dirinya tidak berniat lagi untuk membuat Sasuke marah dan kembali menalinya di ranjang.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, memepetkan tubuh telanjang Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan kaos lengan ¾ yang sekarang hampir basah total karena alira air yang berpindah ketubuhnya.

Sakura tetap tidak bergeming ketika Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Sakura, membiarkan air membasahi rambut ravennya, membuat tubuhnya hampir basah kuyub.

"jangan pergi…" cicit Sasuke kecil

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"kumohon jangan pernah pergi dariku.." lanjut Sasuke.

Di tenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher kanan Sakura, membiarkan hidungnya menempel dengan kulit leher Sakura, menyesap wangi manis dari kulit Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, di lepaskannya tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan berpaling kearah Sasuke, Menatap manik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh permohonan.

Di kalungkan kedua tangan Sakura kearah leher tegak Sasuke, mengunci Sasuke dengan tanganya. Menatap Sasuke dnegan penuh penekanan dalam kedua emeraldnya.

Tanpa di duga oleh Sasuke ternyata Sakura menciumnya, menciumnya dengan pelan namun penuh menuntut, tidak tergesah-gesah namun tetap masih amatir.

Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi mencium Sasuke yang tidak melakukan balasan dalam ciumannya, Sakura melakukan yang terbaik dalam mencium Sasuke yang masih belum bergeming, di hasapnya bibir bawah Sasuke dengan pelan selama beberapa kali lalu melepaskannya.

Ketika membuka matanya Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan diam, namun onyx hitamnya memancarkan gairah dan kepemilikin yang sangat membara.

Suara gemericik air menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka untuk beberapa saat, hanya saling diam dan saling menatap tanpa melakukan apapapun..

Lalu selang beberapa lama keduanya kembali ciuman, kedalam ciuman cinta yang membara….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun Sakura menangis dalam diam di antara ciumannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.holaaaaaa

Ada yang kangen saya? Hehehehehe

Sorry banget bisa update

Jadwal padat parah gilaaa

Ini aja saya update karena saya cuti kuliah

See u on next chap,,,


End file.
